LA LLAMADA DEL DRAGÓN
by lovitch.el'galaico1861
Summary: Los Titanes están a punto de enfrentarse a una de sus más peligrosas aventuras: La llegada de un forastero, el despertar de un enemigo que creían derrotado, y la actuación de fuerzas antiquísimas que ni ellos son capaces de comprender pondrán a prueba a nuestros héroes que lucharán para evitar el fin de la vida tal como la conocemos...
1. EL FORASTERO MISTERIOSO

**Muy Buenas**

**Vengo con esta idea de fanfic que es una idea que llevo cosechando bastante tiempo. La gente suele tener algo de conocimiento de la mitología greco-romana, egipcia, e incluso de la maya o la nórdica... Pero la mitología de un pueblo concreto no se conoce demasiado y es también muy interesante. De eso irá esta historia, pero no pienso adelantar nada para no fastidiar al lector jejeje**

**sólo adelantar que pienso poner bb/rv y /rob/star**

**Sin más preambulos, aquí la historia**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1 - EL FORASTERO MISTERIOSO

La noche caía en Jump City mientras unas explosiones sonaban en el centro. Guizmo atacaba la ciudad con su ejército de robots en lo que era una de sus más perturbadas aficiones. La gente corría atemorizada ante el sádico crío que con sus hombres de hojalata destruía todo a su paso...

-¡esta ciudad será mía!-dijo como un poseso subido a uno de los robots

-tal vez, pero hoy no...-dijo una voz detrás suyo

-¿pero qué...?-dijo dándose la vuelta

Ahí estaban parados frente a él dispuestos a derrotarle: los Teen Titans

-tío, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer un sábado noche?-preguntó Chico Bestia asqueado por tener que dejar de hacer el vago para detener a Guizmo

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó-preparaos para vuestro fin

-¡Titans adelante!-gritó Robin

Los titanes entraron en formación para detener la arremetida de los robots del malvado Guizmo. Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven fueron por un lado mientras Starfire y Robin por el otro.

Raven les detenía con su magia, al mismo tiempo que Cyborg les disparaba con su cañón sónico y Chico Bestia les destrozaba convertido en rinoceronte. En el otro frente Starfire lanzaba sus Starbolts mientras que Robin les esquivaba y colocaba bombas en sus puntos débiles.

Uno de los robots se lanzó a atacar a Raven hasta que Chico Bestia, convertido en toro le embistió y luego le pisoteó convertido en Tiranosaurio.

-me debes una Rae-dijo el metamorfo sonriente

-lo que tú digas pero yo en tu lugar me daría la vuelta-dijo Raven calmada

Otro de los robots de Guizmo se lanzó a por Chico Bestia pero en el momento indicado Cyborg logró dispararle dejándole inutilizado

-¿podríais dejar de parlotear y ayudarme?-les gritó Cyborg

Guizmo vio a sus robots diezmados, por lo que decidió activar los propulsores del último de sus secuaces metálicos y elevar el vuelo.

-¡esto no acaba aquí Titanes!-gritó desde el cielo

-bueno, supongo que es hora de volver a la Torre-dijo Cyborg

Los demás Titans le siguieron hasta el auto-T y prosiguieron su camino a casa...

En otra parte de la ciudad, una sombra corría por los callejones, la oscuridad no dejaba ver su apariencia y una capucha cubría parcialmente su rostro. la misteriosa figura se detuvo ante un supermercado, de forma extraña rompió la cerradura y entró. Tras explorar un poco, se detuvo delante de la sección de comestibles y empezó a devorar lo que encontró con un ansia animal. De pronto una voz le gritó que se detuviera. Eran dos vigilantes de seguridad.

-ni lo pienses amigo-dijo uno de ellos sacando su porra

El chico no dijo palabra, sólo les echó una mirada que helaba la sangre, dio dos pasos, un grito ahogado y después, silencio...

Mientras tanto, en el auto-T una alarma sonó...

-oh vamos...-dijo Chico Bestia-¿no se puede encargar la policía de esto por una vez?

-Chico Bestia, somos super héroes, tenemos que actuar-dijo Robin

Cyborg puso rumbo a donde el GPS le indicaba y descubrieron al misterioso chico escabullirse por la calle...

-rápido para frente a él-ordenó Robin

Cyborg hizo un trombo parando el coche delante del chico. Robin salió inmediatamente...

-¡quieto!-gritó

El chico hizo amago de defenderse, pero de pronto... se desplomó en el suelo

-vaya Robin, no sabía que tenías ese poder de persuasión-dijo Starfire

-no Star-dijo Raven acercándose al chico-se ha desmayado

-¿cómo es posible?-preguntó Cyborg

-no sé, pero quizás debamos llevarlo a la torre T

-de acuerdo-dijeron

Los titans metieron al misterioso joven en el coche y lo llevaron a su hogar. Una vez ahí lo subieron a la enfermería y Cyborg se ocupó de él. Starfire, mientras, fue al lugar del crimen por orden de Robin para descubrir qué era lo que había sucedido exactamente.

Horas después se reunieron todos en la sala de estar...

-Cyborg, Star, informad de lo que hayais descubierto-dijo el líder

-El chico está bien, sólo muy desnutrido, como si hubiera pasado varias semanas sin comer, lo cual explica su desmayo-explicó el medio robot

-y... ¿alguna pista de su procedencia, origen... algo?

-nada de nada, sus ropas no son de aquí eso seguro, pero me tienen desconcertado sus tatuajes, son símbolos muy extraños-dijo Cyborg-aún así no llevaba ni papeles, ni pasaporte, nada...

-Star, ¿alguna novedad en el lugar del crímen?-preguntó Robin

-por lo que averigüé, el chico sólo robó comida, lo raro es que noqueó a dos guardias del mercado-dijo la alienígena

-interesante-dijo Raven a lo que todos la miraron-¿no es curioso que un chico que está débil por el hambre haya derribado a dos guardias en perfecto estado?

Eso dejó desconcertado al grupo. Tenían en la enfermería a un joven misterioso, forastero, de origen y objetivos desconocidos y capaz de noquear hombres aún muerto de hambre...

-tal vez deberíamos esperar a mañana y ver quién es realmente nuestro invitado-dijo Starfire

-buena idea, hora de tener un tórrido romance con la almohada-dijo Chico Bestia a punto de salir de la sala

-por favor, no entres en detalle de lo que haces con tu almohada-dijo Raven

-¡Raven!-dijo Chico Bestia con tono de indignación

-Bestita, te pillaron-dijo Cyborg riendo

-¡un momento!-dijo Robin-no podemos dejar a ese desconocido hasta que descubramos si es amigo o enemigo

-Robin tiene razón, pero ¿quién se queda con él?-preguntó Cyborg

-no-dijo Robin

-no-dijo Cyborg

-no-dijo Chico Bestia

-no-dijo Starfire

-...-Raven sabía lo que le tocaba-maldición...

Los demás titanes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Raven se dirigía a la enfermería...

-¿por qué no estaré atenta a este tipo de cosas?-se preguntaba a sí misma

La chica cuervo entró en la enfermería donde divisó al joven en una camilla y sus efectos personales en otra. Su ropa era una capa de piel con una capucha con la forma de la cabeza de un animal que parecía un lobo y un chaleco de cuero, pero lo que más extrañó a la hechicera era una espada. Lo que llamaba la atención de esa arma era la empuñadura: tenía cuatro antenas y un boliche al final que curiosamente recordaban la figura humana. Raven decidió no tocarla...

Cuando se fijó en el chico vio que llevaba una larga melena descuidada y barba muy poblada, además de estar bastante sucio. Tenía pinta de haber estado viajando por semanas, quizá meses. De pronto Raven se dio cuenta de los tatuajes de los que hablaba Cyborg: estaban compuestos por entrelazos, alguna forma animal y un par de símbolos en forma de hélices.

Extrañamente, Raven juraría que había visto esos dibujos antes. Sin hacer ruido salió de la enfermería rumbo a su cuarto...

En otra parte de la torre, Starfire cepillaba su larga melena cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta. Se dirigió a abrir cuando se topó con...

-¡Robin!-dijo alegre mientras le abrazó y le dio un beso

-hola Star, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó el líder

-claro, por supuesto-dijo dándole paso

Robin se sentó en la cama de su novia y comenzó a hablar...

-escucha Star quería pedirte perdón-dijo cabizbajo

-¿por qué?-preguntó la tamareana

-porque últimamente tengo la sensación de que he descuidado nuestra relación-comenzó a decir-haremos cuatro años dentro de poco y no hemos hecho nada interesante desde hace mucho, y tengo miedo de que la rutina rompa la pareja

-Robin no te preocupes por eso-dijo Star sentándose a su lado-es normal que no nos hayamos tomado un respiro, no hemos tenido tiempo, pero siempre hemos podido sacar un rato para nosotros

-es que son muchas responsabilidades, como líder he de...-decía Robin pero Star le tapó los labios con el dedo índice

-Robin ya no eres tan obsesivo compulsivo como antes-decía Star-además, si tanto te preocupa por que no hacemos algo que nos divierta ya que estamos aquí

Robin pudo entender la mirada pícara de la alienígena y se recostó junto a ella en la cama besándola con pasión mientras apagaba las luces...

Mientras tanto Raven buscaba un libro en su cuarto, quería saber qué eran esos tatuajes y qué significaban. Después de un rato encontró lo que buscaba: un libro titulado _Simbología Mágico Tradicional. _ Una vez cogido volvió a la enfermería.

En silencio cruzó los pasillos pero al doblar una esquina se encontró con quien menos esperaba: Chico Bestia

-Raven, ¿no deberías estar en la enfermería vigilando al forastero?-preguntó el metamorfo

-a eso voy, sólo fui a mi cuarto a por una cosa-respondió Raven

-¿qué llevas ahí?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-nada, un libro...-respondió ella

-¿sobre qué?-volvió a preguntar

-¿tanto te importa?-preguntó Raven un tanto enojada-además, ¿qué haces despierto?

-no podía dormir, pero bueno, no te molesto más...-dijo Chico Bestia marchándose cabizbajo

-Chico Bestia espera-dijo Raven-perdona estoy un poco agobiada, fui a por este libro de simbología para averiguar qué significan los tatuajes de esta persona

-ah vale, ¿puedo ir contigo?-preguntó el chico verde

-como quieras-respondió simplemente Raven

Ambos llegaron a la enfermería donde el joven seguía durmiendo. Entonces Raven abrió su libro por el apartado de simbología americana. Quedó claro que los símbolos no eran ni nativos norteamericanos, ni mesoamericanos, ni siquiera incas. Pasó al capítulo de Asia y tampoco. Pero entonces en el capítulo de simbología europea encontró los símiles...

-Chico Bestia mira-dijo Raven

-"simbología celto-germánica"-leyó Chico Bestia el capítulo

-sí, esos símbolos son de alguna parte de Europa-dijo Raven mientras leía-este tipo de entrelazos son típicos de la ornamentación celta y vikinga

-¿significa que este chico es o celta o vikingo?-preguntó el metamorfo sin enterarse demasiado

-sí, pero necesito investigar más-Raven siguió buscando en su libro

-jeje, mira este símbolo parece una hélice-dijo Chico Bestia señalando un tatuaje que tenía en el pectoral derecho

-espera un momento...-Raven pasó de páginas hasta que lo encontró-¡ajá! Esto es un triskel, es un símbolo celta antiquísimo, mucha gente ignora todavía hoy su significado pero se cree que representa la unión de cuerpo, mente y alma

-¿y este otro?dijo señalando a su pectoral derecho

Raven se acercó al chico, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, abrió los ojos, se levantó y agarró a Raven reteniéndola...

-¡suéltala!-gritó Chico Bestia

-_a bhfuil tú?-_dijo en un idioma desconocido

-¡que la sueltes!-exigió Chico Bestia

-_lig dom dul-_dijo él

-_Azarah Metrion Zinthos_-gritó Raven mientras un aura negra expulsó al joven dejándolo otra vez inconsciente

Chico Bestia se acercó a Raven para ver cómo estaba.

-¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?-preguntó el metamorfo

-no, me pilló desprevenida, eso es todo-dijo la hechicera

De pronto los demás titanes aparecieron

-¿qué pasa aquí, qué son esos gritos?-preguntó Robin

-este tipo despertó y casi ataca a Raven-dijo Chico Bestia

-tal vez debamos quedarnos todos, al fin y al cabo amanecerá dentro de poco- dijo Cyborg

-Cyborg tiene razón, tal vez este chico sea peligroso-dijo Starfire

-está bien, esposadle a la camilla y le vigilaremos, cuando despierte contestará a nuestras preguntas...-dijo Robin

* * *

**Pues aquí el primer capítulo**

**críticas, reviews, tomatazos? XD**

**espero les llame la atención**

**agur!**


	2. ¿AMIGO O ENEMIGO?

**Aquí vengo con el segundo de este fic**

**no tengo mucho que añadir, sólo que espero que os guste**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 - ¿AMIGO O ENEMIGO?

Amanecía mientras los titans seguían vigilantes tras el espectáculo de anoche. El joven, magullado comenzó a despertar sólo para ver cómo cinco miradas se posaban sobre él.

-_cad é an ifreann?-_dijo el chico

-¿veis? Lo que os dije, habla de forma extraña-dijo Chico Bestia

-tal vez podría usar el contacto labial para aprender su idioma-dijo Star de forma inocente

-eh... no sé si me siento muy cómodo con eso-dijo Robin en tono celoso

-tío no es un beso, si lo fuera entonces tienes un problema-dijo Cyborg

-disculpad...-dijo el joven a lo que todos le miraron atónitos-pero creo que podemos tener una conversación civilizada si queréis

-un momento, ¿hablas nuestra lengua?-preguntó Raven sorprendida

-con bastante fluidez, pero prefiero no usarla a menos que sea estrictamente necesario-dijo él-y en este caso lo era

-vale genio...¿quién eres?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-¿y vosotros?-respondió con otra pregunta

-somos los Teen Titans, y somos los defensores de esta ciudad-dijo Robin-¿y tú eres...?

-hombre, como comprenderéis no soy de los que va diciendo su nombre a los primeros que me esposan a una cama...-dijo el joven desafiante

-encima de que te hemos ayudado nos vienes con evasivas-dijo Cyborg perdiendo la paciencia, a lo que Robin le dio señal de detenerse

-vale, si no nos quieres decir tu nombre perfecto-dijo Robin-pero al menos dinos qué haces aquí

-estoy buscando algo, pero no os puedo decir el qué-respondió

-tío esto es uin callejón sin salida-dijo Chico Bestia

-de todas formas gracias por atenderme, cualquier persona me habría dejado tirado en la calle-dijo el chico

De pronto la alarma de la torre empezó a sonar...

-es Guizmo otra vez...-dijo Robin

-joder, ese enano nunca se cansa-dijo Cyborg

-tenemos que irnos-dijo Robin

-¿y qué pasa con él?-preguntó Raven

-está muy débil, además no puede ir a ninguna parte-concluyó Robin-Titans, ¡adelante!

-...por supuesto que no-dijo el chico con tono sarcástico cuando se quedó solo

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Guizmo provocaba el caos allá por donde pasaba. Los Titans llegaron y se encontraron con el dueño de los robots...

-ya era hora de que llegarais titans, preparaos para vuestro final-dijo él

Los robots arremetieron contra los jóvenes héroes. Cyborg intentó retenerlos con su cañón pero en seguida fue derribadopor otros dos. Robin y Starfire fueron atacados por otro contingente con lanzamisiles y los poderes de Raven o las transformaciones de Chico Bestia bastaron para detener la acometida de los demás...

-igual son impresiones mías, pero nos está pateando el trasero-dijo Chico Bestia en el suelo

-eso no sucederá-dijo Robin levantándose-Titans preparados de nuevo

-ja, patético-dijo Guizmo manejando los controladores de los robots

Una vez más los secuaces de Guizmo derribaron a los titanes... Cuando Chico Bestia cayó Raven fue en su ayuda, pero uno de los robots de Guizmo les apuntó con un cañón de plasma...

-¿últimas palabras titans?-dijo Guizmo

-¡eh enano!-se oyó un grito al cual Guizmo reaccionó-¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

-mirad es el forastero-dijo Chico Bestia

-¿y tú quien eres?-gritó Guizmo

-mi nombre no tiene importancia para ti-respondió él

-no tengo tiempo para tonterías, ¡ataca!

El robot que apuntaba a Raven y Chico Bestia se lanzó a por el joven, este ni se inmutó, pero cuando estuvo a escaso un metro desenvainó su espada y partió por la mitad al robot...

-¡no puede ser!-gritó Guizmo-¡a por él!

Varios robots se lanzaron al demacrado joven el cual seguía con su fría mirada en sus ojos esmeralda. Sin pestañear, pegó un pisotón en el suelo que hizo temblar la tierra provocando desequilibrio en los robots. Tras esto elevó sus manos y al mismo tiempo unos montículos de tierra se alzaron. Cuando el chico pegó una palmada los monticulos espachurraron a los secuaces de Guizmo...

-increible-dijo Robin

-tiene los mismos poderes que Terra-dijo Chico Bestia, comentario que no pasó desapercibido para Raven que le echó una mirada rara

-Así que manejando la tierra ¿eh?-dijo Guizmo-pues a volar se ha dicho

Varios robots encendieron sus propulsores y se dirigieron contra el chico...

-creo que necesitais mirar la velocidad del viento...-dijo el joven

De un manotazo, una poderosa bocanada de viento desestabilizó en el vuelo a los robots haciendo que se estrellaran varios y en cuanto empezó a dar vueltas a su brazo, un pequeño huracan se formó tragándose todo lo que podía. Los robots de Guizmo perdieron el control cayendo sin remisión...

-vale esto no es muy normal-dijo Cyborg

-¡retirada!-gritó Guizmo

-ah no...ahora que el ambiente está...CALDEADO-tras decir esto las manos del chico se prendieron fuego literalmente y tras lanzar una bola flamígera creó una pared de fuego que impidió el paso de Guizmo y sus robots restantes-¿por qué os vais ahora que viene lo mejor?

-...piedad...-dijo Guizmo en un susurro

El fuego de sus manos engrandeció y a la vez lanzaron una potente llamarada que destruyó a los robots que quedaban. Guizmo sobrevivió, cayó al suelo atemorizado porque el chico se acercaba lentamente. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban salió corriendo como un crío asustado. Los demás titans no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver...

-increíble...-dijo Starfire

-jamás había visto nada igual, se ha cargado al ejército de Guizmo él solo-dijo Robin

-¿quién es ese chico?-preguntó Raven

Los titans se acercaron para darle las gracias, pero el chico cayó al suelo...

-tengo...mucha...hambre...-atinó a decir

Los titans le llevaron a la torre y le dieron de comer. Era una auténtica lima devoró prácticamente todo...

-ahhh, gracias, pensé que no lo contaba-dijo acariciándose la tripa

-sí que tenías hambre sí, te has comido hasta mi tofu...-dijo Chico Bestia mirando su plato vacío

-¿cuánto llevabas sin provar bocado?-preguntó Robin

-mmm...casi dos semanas-dijo el joven

-guau...-dijeron todos

-bueno, me habeis salvado así que creo que os debo respuestas-dijo él-disparad, pero de uno en uno por favor

-¿quién eres?-preguntó Robin

-Me llamo Seoirse Ui Dohmnail, soy de Gaillimh, o Galway para vosotros, una ciudad del oeste de Irlanda, por lo tanto soy un celta irlandés-dijo el chico-de hecho por eso os hablé al principio en otro idioma, era mi lengua materna: el gaélico irlandés

-¿cómo demonios hiciste eso de antes?-preguntó Chico Bestia ansioso por respuestas

-os lo responderé a su debido tiempo...-dijo Seoirse

-y...¿qué haces aquí?

-pues, aunque suene raro...estoy buscando un libro-dijo Seoirse sin más

Todos se quedaron perplejos, ¿tanto follón por un libro?...

-¿qué clase de libro?-preguntó muy sorprendida

-la clase de libro del cual depente el destino de mi tierra, de mi gente y probablemente del mundo...-dijo el joven celta en tono serio-pero no os diré más hasta que no me hagáis un favor

-¿cúal?-preguntó Robin

-dejad que me de una ducha...-dijo en tono de súplica, ante eso los titans le miraron raro-por favor llevo sin asearme decentemente desde hace casi un mes, miradme...

-está bien...-dijo Robin-pero cuando salgas queremos respuestas

-os aseguro que no os arrepentiréis...

* * *

**Qué tal estuvo?**

**espero recibir algún que otro review, no es que no continúe si no los tengo es sólo que me motiva más jejejej**

**:)**


	3. DE DIOSES Y HOMBRES

_**Bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo 3 **_

_**ahora sabréis a qué va orientado el fic, lo único que espero es que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo**_

_**sin más preámbulos allá va!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 - DE DIOSES Y HOMBRES**

Media hora después de que Seoirse dijera que se marchaba a ducharse los titans seguían en la sala con un silencio sepulcral de fondo. De vez en cuando se miraban unos a otros, hasta que Chico Bestia decidió romper el hielo...

-¿creéis que podemos fiarnos de él?-preguntó el chico verde

-no lo sé la verdad-dijo Robin-lo único que está claro es que nos ha salvado la vida, así que por lo pronto tiene un voto de confianza, pero eso no significa que no tengamos que vigilarle

-hay que andarse con ojo, una persona con semejante poder puede llegar a ser peligrosa a la larga-dijo Raven

-sí, además, da miedo con ese aspecto tan horrible...-decía Starfire

-¿interrumpo algo?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Seoirse había salido del baño y era una persona nueva, con su chaleco y sus pantalones de tela. Se había cortado el pelo dejándose media melena y recortado la barba para no parecer un leñador, y ahora al estar lavado, su pelo se veía color castaño claro. Por otro lado al estar limpio dejó mostrar el tono azul de sus tatuajes y su blanca piel del norte. Los titans apenas le conocían, las chicas se le quedaron mirando de arriba a abajo y Starfire agachó la cabeza avergonzada por lo que dijo antes...

-no importa-dijo Seoirse-hacía bastante que no me podía dar una buena ducha, os lo agradezco

-bueno Seoirse, ¿nos vas a contar ahora el motivo de tu aparición?-preguntó Robin

-sí claro, ¿por dónde empiezo?-preguntó él

-¿qué te parece por el principio?-dijo Chico Bestia

-está bien, de acuerdo...

Seoirse se puso en frente de los titans y narró su historia:

"Veréis, pertenezco a una órden sagrada antiquísima que busca la protección de las gentes celtas: la Órden de Avalon. la órden se formo hace siglos en Britania poco después de que las legiones romanas abandonaran la isla. Eran tiempos oscuros para Britania, por un lado los pictos al norte y las tribus gaélicas al oeste buscaban la conquista del antiguo territorio romano, y por otra parte, al este, los anglos, jutos y sajones conquistaban, saqueaban y sometían todo a su paso. Fue entonces cuando el rey Uther Pendragon se convirtió en rey de los britanos llegando a un periodo de relativa paz, pero tras su muerte no fue hasta la llegada de su hijo Arturo que Britania cambiaría para siempre. Arturo consiguió reinar sobre todos los reinos de Britania ya fueran britanos, sajones, galeses o incluso pictos; pero cuando murió otra oleada de guerras y caos sacudió a nuestra tierra. Por si fuera poco, las gentes de Britania habían comenzado a abandonar a los viejos dioses, abrazando el cristianismo y eso nos condenó... Los sidhé, los guardianes del otro mundo, aparecieron para acabar con los enemigos de los dioses y con los que les contradijeran y la demonización de los dragones no hizo más que empeorar las cosas..."

-un momento-interrumpió Cyborg-¿hablas de dragones? ¿Dragones de los que vuelan y escupen fuego?

-exacto-dijo el joven celta-ahora continuaré

Seoirse prosiguió con su historia...

"Antaño los dragones eran venerados por la gente como dioses protectores, pero cuando los humanos les dieron la espalda para venerar a Cristo también demonizaron a los dragones llegando incluso a cazarlos. Muchos marcharon a un largo letargo en los antíguos túmulos donde los druidas realizaban sus rituales para venerar a los dioses y a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, pero hubo otros que se quedaron... Uno de esos dragones en concreto reunió a un grupo de sus semejantes con el objetivo de eliminar o esclavizar a los humanos. Por si fuera poco se les unieron los sidhé deseosos de acabar con la humanidad que les traicionó y unos viejos enemigos de los irlandeses: los Fomorianos. Ante esta situación, tres druidas: un britano, un gaélico y un picto formaron una alianza con el fin de acabar con la amenaza de los dragones. Al principio sólo los seguidores de los druidas de Britania, Hibernia y Caledonia luchaban contra ellos, pero al ver su arrojo, cada vez más personas se unían a la causa y al darse cuenta de que no se les había abandonado del todo, los dioses se reconciliaron con la humanidad. Los sidhé, Tuatha de Dánnann y otros dragones que no estaban de acuerdo con sus hermanos se unieron a la causa de los druidas. Uno de los miembros más jóvenes pero más prometedores de la orden luchó contra el dragón alzado y consiguió derrotarle pero a un alto precio, tuvo que sacrificarse también..."

-¿qué pasó después?-preguntó Robin

"La órden prosperó, a pesar de tener que lidiar con un cristianismo cada vez más pujante y con una expansión cada vez más brusca de los pueblos germanos. Tuvieron que sobrevivir en la clandestinidad. Pero hasta hoy hemos seguido luchando por el bien de las gentes de todas y cada una de las naciones celtas..."

-es un poco triste-dijo Starfire

-eso está muy bien, pero no has contestado el por qué estas aquí-dijo Robin

-es verdad-dijo Seoirse-veréis, estoy buscando un libro

Los titanes se quedaron un poco sorprendidos y miraron al joven irlandes con desconcierto:

-¿has venido desde Irlanda sólo por un libro?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-sí-dijo Seoirse como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-veréis, aquel miembro de la órden no derrotó exactamente al dragón, si no que le encerró en su libro de hechizos con la esperanza de que no pudiera salir jamás, el problema fue que él también quedó encerrado dentro

Extrañamente eso sonaba demasiado a los titanes, en especial a Raven que no pudo contenerse a preguntar:

-por curiosidad, ¿cómo se llamaba ese miembro?-preguntó la gótica

-se llamaba Rorek-dijo Seoirse-el vencedor de Malchior

-no puede ser-dijo Chico Bestia

-Raven, ¿ese no fue el dragón que...?-preguntó Starfire

-sí...-interrumpió ella

-así que lo conocéis-dijo Seoirse

-más que eso, combatimos con él-dijo Chico Bestia recordando aquella colosal batalla y en especial cómo lo mal que se sintió Raven por verse traicionada

-por favor decidme que teneis el libro todavía-dijo Seoirse espectante

-Raven, ¿lo tienes?-preguntó Robin

-sí pero Malchior está derrotado, ya no puede hacer nada-dijo Raven

-te equivocas-dijo el celta-Machior está encerrado, puede volver si ellos le encuentran y le llaman, y le encontrarán, es sólo cuestión de tiempo...

-¿quiénes le van a encontrar?-preguntó Cyborg

-los Fomorianos-respondió

-tío... basta de nombres raros, ¿quiénes son esos?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-los Fomorianos eran los dioses de los Fir Bolg, los habitantes de Irlanda antes de que llegaran los Tuatha Dé Dannann y posteriormente los Milesianos. Eran dioses de la Muerte, la noche y el Mal y aunque su último rey fue asesinado por Lugh siguen esperando a que la humanidad flaquee y puedan hacerse con el control de todo-dijo seoirse

-con tanto nombre me estoy haciendo demasiado lío...-dijo Chico Bestia

-quedaos con esto: los Fomoré quieren liberar a Malchior para que les ayude con sus propósitos, y creo que no hace falta decir que de por sí eso no es bueno. Durante siglos hemos estado protegiendo ese libro con la esperanza de poder sacar a Rorek de ahí y destruir a Malchior para siempre, pero un día se le perdió la pista y no se le volvió a ver ¿cómo llegó a tus manos Raven?

-no sé-dijo la hechicera-es uno de los muchos libros que me regaló mi madre, nunca pregunté. Cuando empecé a leerlo fue cuando pasó todo eso...

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó Seoirse

A Raven no le gustaba recordar cómo Malchior jugó con ella y la engañó en uno de los momentos de más debilidad emocional que tenía pero se lo contó a Seoirse... saltándose algunas partes como los sentimientos que pudo desarrollar hacia Malchior y el momento íntimo que tuvo con Chico Bestia después de la batalla. La chica no le daba demasiada importancia pero de algún modo le gustaba recordar lo reconfortada que se sintió al abrazar al chico verde y cómo su sentimiento de soledad se desvaneció tras las palabras que dijo él...

-entonces es más grave de lo que pensaba...-dijo Seoirse apenado

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Cyborg

-si Malchior pudo suplantar la identidad de Rorek significa que absorvió su esencia, lo que se traduce en que ya no queda nada que salvar del pobre Rorek-dijo el celta cabizbajo

-¿eso significa que está muerto?-preguntó Raven triste

-me temo que sí-afirmó Seoirse

-bueno, igualmente eso no cambia nada, destruimos el libro y así acabamos con Malchior-dijo Robin decidido

-no es tan sencillo-dijo Seoirse-para ello se necesita un ritual muy específico que sólo los druidas conocen, si no os importa me quedaré aquí a pasar la noche y mañana partiré con el libro a mi hogar en Irlanda para consultar a mis druidas

-oye tío, no me respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿cómo hiciste para derrotar tú solo al ejército de Guizmo-preguntó Chico Bestia

Seoirse deró los ojos y medio sonrió...

-veréis, soy el último descendiente directo del gran héroe Cu Chulainn, por lo tanto eso me hace uno de los pocos descendientes actuales de un dios, concretamente Lugh-dijo Seoirse-desde pequeño, los druidas de mi clan me han instruído para poder controlar los cuatro elementos: tierra, agua, aire y fuego. Costó mucho pero al final logré dominarlo aunque de vez en cuando necesito controlarme y busco consuelo en la meditación y el contacto con la naturaleza y los espíritus que la guardan

Raven se quedó sorprendida por las similitudes entre ellos dos, sin embargo no eran ni las mismas circunstancias ni los mismos poderes...

-escuchad, dejé en un callejón ciertos efectos personales y me gustaría recuperarlos, ¿alguien me acompaña?-preguntó el celta

-yo mismo-dijo Chico Bestia-me apetece dar un paseo

Los demás titanes se dirigieron a sus cuartos o a matar el tiempo haciendo con lo primero que encontraran. Raven fue a su cuarto a buscar el libro en el arcón donde lo escondió. Cuando lo abrió notó el aura maldita que lo rodeaba, estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando de repente su puerta sonó...

-Raven, soy yo-era la voz de Chico Bestia

Raven, como siempre, entreabrió para ver qué quería

-¿qué pasa Chico Bestia?-preguntó

-es que antes te ví un poco cabizbaja... ¿Es por Rorek?-preguntó con un tono que se podría decir apenado

-no exactamente, es sólo que recordar lo que pasó y el saber que un inocente murió sin que pudiera hacer nada me pesa bastante-dijo Raven-pero estoy bien

-vaya... ¿quieres venr con nosotros?-preguntó el metamorfo

-ehm... no, mejor me quedo aquí, pasadlo bien...-después de decir esto, Raven cerró la puerta

-...Adiós Rae-dijo Bestita en un tono casi inaudible

De pronto una voz se oyó desde el pasillo...

-eh Chico Bestia, te erstaba buscando, ¿nos vamos?-preguntó Seoirse

-sí claro-contestó como perdido

-¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó el celtas

-no nada, estoy bien...-dijo él simplemente

Seoirse le miró extrañado pero no le dio mayor importancia, se puso su capa de piel y salieron de la torre T. Juntos hablaron de varias cosas, Seoirse le contaba sobre su vida en Irlanda y el culto a sus dioses y Chico Bestia historias de los Titans junto con algún que otro chiste de su cosecha...

-jajajaja, ¿de verdad obligaron a Robin a acompañar a una chica a su fiesta de graduación?-preguntó el celta riéndose

-sí tío, habría matado por ver su cara cuando se lo pidieron-dijo Chico Bestia-aunque el espectáculo vino por parte de Starfire, creo que no la incineró de milagro

-ah, pero, ¿estaban saliendo de aquella?-preguntó Seoirse

-no, pero que se gustaban era un secreto a voces-dijo Chico Bestia-de hecho no me explico cómo tardaron tanto en declararse

-por cierto quería hacerte una pregunta-dijo Seoirse a lo quje chico Bestia era todo oídos-¿qué clase de relación tenéis Raven y tú?

Esa pregunta dejó bastante descolocado a Chico Bestia...

-esto... pues somos amigos-dijo simplemente el chico verde

-¿sólo amigos?-preguntó otra vez

-sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?-respondió Chico Bestia

-no, por nada porque notaba...cierta química entre vosotros pero si te molestó la pregunta perdona-dijo Seoirse

Chico Bestia no supo qué decir, lo cierto es que se engañaba a sí mismo, hacía demasiado tiempo que ocultaba su atracción hacia Raven. Aunque fuera su opuesto le gustaba prácticamente todo de ella. Cuando la hechicera estaba cerca él sentía siempre una sensación reconfortante, y siempre hacía todo lo posible para llamar su atención...

-hemos llegado, espera aquí-dijo Seoirse mientras se metía en un callejón para sacar dos bolsas grandes-bueno, ya está vamos a la torre

-¿qué llevas aquí?-preguntó el verde

-luego te lo digo, ahora marchemos

* * *

_**Eso es. Este fic lo voy a ambientar en la mitología de los países celtas, pero incluyendo algo de historia real, leyendas y partes inventadas**_

_**os espero en el próximo!**_

_**y también espero más reviews! no es que me importe pero me gusta que la gente opine, critique y juzgue ejjejeje**_


	4. EL DESPERTAR

**Aquí va el capítulo 4**

**he de decir que tenía muchas ganas de empezar este fic porque hablando claro, la mayoría de la gente sabe de mitología griega y romana, también de la egipcia, e incluso de la nórdica o la mesoamericana. Pero de los mitos celtas se sabe más bien poco y son igual o incluso más interesantes, sobre todo por la concepción de los celtas sobre los dioses y su relación con los hombres.**

**Ya me estoy liando, disfruten del capítulo:**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4 - EL DESPERTAR

Chico Bestia y Seoirse regresaron a la torre. El joven celta dejó sus efectos personales en el salón a la espera de que le dijesen dónde se quedaría a dormir y se sentó en el sofá.

-bueno, ¿qué llevas en tu equipaje si se puede saber?-preguntó el cambiante

-pues esto...-Seoirse sacó una gaita irlandesa, una flauta y un buzuki, junto con una tienda de campaña sencillla, un saco de dormir, un mapa, una bota de piel vacía y unas cacerolas-¡tachán!

-¿llevabas todo esto?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-sí, la mayoría son cosas básicas y además yo siempre necesito instrumentos musicales para viajar, me dan seguridad y me ayudan a relajarme-dijo Seoirse-¿tú tocas algo?

-bueno... hace años tocaba la guitarra, y de echo la tengo en mi habitación-dijo Chico Bestia

-oye, ¿por qué no la traes e improvisamos unas piezas?

-pero es que no estoy seguro de recordar cómo hacerlo-dijo Chico Bestia un poco cortado

-venga hombre, será divertido-dijo Seoirse-yo con la uilleann pipe y tú a la guitarra

-está bien, ahora vuelvo-dijo el metamorfo

Mientras tanto Cyborg y Robin discutían en la habitación de este último sobre la situación actual...

-¿crees que podemos fiarnos de él?-preguntó Cyborg

-yo creo que sí, pero habrá que estar atentos-dijo Robin-no sería la primera vez que alguien nos parece de fiar y luego nos pega la puñalada

-se va a llevar el libro a Irlanda-dijo Cyborg-a lo mejor deberíamos ir con él

-puede, pero necesito pensarlo-dijo el líder-cuando le veas alójale en el que era el cuarto de Terra

-muy bien-dijo Cyborg

En la habitación de Raven, la hechicera buscaba entre su baúl hasta encontrar el libro que estuvo a punto de costarles la vida...

-jamás debí abrirlo-dijo Raven en bajo

-Raven...-se oyó un susurro casi inaudible-Raven...

-¿quién es?-dijo mirando a los lados un poco asustada-Chico Bestia si es una de tus bromas tiene menos gracia de lo normal

-Raven...-el susurro se oyó un poco más fuerte

Raven desvió su mirada al libro con una expresión de desconcierto y algo de miedo. Era como si la estuviera incitando, poco a poco iba acercando su mano a la cubierta cuando de repente la puerta sonó...

-Raven soy yo Starfire-dijo la tamareana al otro lado

Raven suspiró aliviada y dejó el libro en su cómoda. Entreabrió la puerta para encontrarse con elrostro de la alienígena.

-¿qué tal estás amiga?-preguntó Star

-bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Raven con tono monótono de aparente normalidad

-pues porque no creo que sea fácil para ti recordar lo sucedido aquella vez-dijo Starfire-debió de ser muy duro

-oye Star, lo pasado pasado está, tonta fui yo de dejarme engañar tan fácilmente, ahora déjame sola que necesito meditar-dijo Raven y acto seguido cerró la puerta

-ya veo que te afectó más de lo que parecía-dijo Starfire para sí

En la sala de estar Seoirse y Chico Bestia se encontraban improvisando algo de música...

-oye, la verdad es que no se te da nada mal-dijo el irlandés

-¿tú crees?-preguntó el cambiante-hace años que no la cojo

-bah, esto es como montar en bici, puedes tener más o menos práctica pero nunca se olvida-dijo Seoirse

-igual tienes razón-preguntó Chico Bestia

-escucha vamos a la azotea a tocar un poco con la puesta de sol, así nos relajamos un poco y luego me pongo a meditar que me hará falta-dijo el celta-además así te enseño una de mis piezas favoritas

-eres igualito que Raven-dijo Chico Bestia riéndose

Raven intentaba meditar en su cuarto pero contínuamente oía esa voz susurrando. Cada vez que la oía no podía evitar desviar la mirada al libro...

-no puedo más...-tras decir esto, se encaminó a la puerta y se fue a algún otro sitio donde pudiera estar tranquila-iré a la azotea

La gótica se encaminó a la parte más alta de la torre, pero tras subir los últimos escalones oyó un par de voces: eran Chico Bestia y Seoirse

-es que no puedo estar tranquila en ninguna parte-pensó

Se mantuvo en silencio esperando ver qué hacían cuando Seoirse empezó a mover un fuelle con un codo, un sonido grave y contínuo comenzó y unas notas musicales muy dulces y a la vez potentes le siguieron. Extrañamente Chico Bestia le siguió al poco con su guitarra. La música hipnotizó a Raven quien cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar... Esa música celta la tenía en trance y relajada, pero a la vez activa. El sonido de la gaita de Seoirse era melódico, no estridente, y la guitarra de Chico Bestia no hacía más que mejorar la pieza.

Después de pasar a dos piezas más rápidas y terminar las canciones, Seoirse felicitó al metamorfo por su actuación pero el chico verde se marchó corriendo porque Cyborg le llamó desde el comunicador. Al ver que iba hacia la puerta Raven se escondió, no sabía por qué pero le daba vergüenza que Chico Bestia descubriese que les había estado espiando todo el tiempo.

Seoirse se quedó solo contemplando la puesta de sol con una cara de satisfacción y nostalgia hasta que una voz detrás suyo le desconcentró...

-fue una música realmente bonita-dijo Raven con su monótona voz

-ah, eres tú Raven, ¿la escuchaste?-preguntó Seoirse

-sí, era música irlandesa, ¿verdad?-preguntó ella

-exacto, siempre que tengo morriña toco música de mi tierra, me ayuda a recordar la verde campiña, los ríos y las montañas...-dijo Seoirse mirando al horizonte

-tu patria debe ser un sitio interesante-dijo Raven-por cierto, no sabía que Chico Bestia tocara la guitarra

-¿nunca le preguntaste? La verdad es que lo hace muy bien para no haber tocado este tipo de música en su vida-dijo el celta-¿te ocurre algo? Pareces distraída

-no, no es nada-dijo mirando al suelo

-tiene que ver con Malchior, ¿verdad?-dijo Seoirse más como afirmación que como pregunta

Ante esto Raven sólo se quedó callada y miró al suelo. Malchior formaba parte de un pasado que ella quería borrar, olvidar, pero estaba claro que no desaparecería así como así...

-¿sabes lo que es cuando te consideran rara tus mejores amigos? ¿y cuando por fin encuentras a alguien que te comprende descubras que sólo te estaba utilizando?-Raven incidió en el dolor que le probocaban esos recuerdos aunque en lo más profundo de su ser le dolía más el echo de que sus amigos la considerasen rara que la traición del dragón

-yo siempre fui un bicho raro entre la gente que me conocía-dijo Seoirse-el problema es que no sabían de mí más que lo que yo les mostraba. Tú no eres rara, sólo necesitas darte cuenta de quién te valora por lo que eres, o a lo mejor si te llaman rara es porque les gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo del que en realidad pasan

Raven analizó esas palabras. Seoirse mostraba bastante sabiduría a pesar de su corta edad lo cual daba confianza a la hechicera. Sin casi darse cuenta le hizo otra pregunta al joven irlandés:

-Seoirse, ¿tú qué harías si sintieras algo por una persona pero tienes miedo a que saliese perjudicado por quién eres tú?-preguntó Raven

-la verdad, me hice esa misma pregunta una vez-dijo Seoirse-la cosa no es que esa persona salga perjudicada por quién eres, si no si tú lo permitirias

-la cosa es que yo no puedo sentir como los demás, mis poderes reaccionan con las emociones-dijo la hechicera-yo no me puedo permitir sentir cosas como alegría desbordada, depresión o... amor

-eso es triste...-dijo el celta-yo también tengo que controlar mi mente, si estoy turbado y no controlo mis poderes podría suceder una catástrofe que ni en Pompeya

Seoirse se lavantó y decidió marchar al que sería su cuarto...

-escucha, por mucho que cueste, no debes negar tus sentimientos-dijo Seoirse-lo único que te provocará es mayor dolor

Raven vio marchar al celta mientras sonreía para sí pensando en qué era lo mejor para ella. Su cabeza era un revuelo constante, sus presonalidades debatían entre sí para ver si lo que sospechaban era cierto...

-has de reconocer que el chico tiene razón-dijo Inteligencia ajustando sus gafas

-¿en cuál de todas las cosas?-preguntó Raven

-desde que el recuerdo de Malchior te vuelve a perseguir estás muy ausente-dijo la de capa amarilla

-¡ese maldito reptil!-gritaba Ira dejando mostras sus cuatro ojos rojos-como le vea le cortaré a trocitos

-Raven, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que pasó después de su derrota?-preguntó Amor

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó la verdadera Raven aunque sospechaba el qué

-Chico Bestia por supuesto-dijo Felicidad de repente riendo-nos vino a consolar cuando más lo necesitábamos

-cierto, se preocupó porque ese dragón nos hubiera roto el corazón dijo Inteligencia

-lo sé...-dijo Raven haciendo una pequeña pausa-¿y eso qué?

-tú sabes tan bien como nosotras que si no le importaras nada no habría ido a ver cómo estabas-dijo la de capa morada-recuerda las palabras de Seoirse: "a lo mejor si te llaman rara es porque les gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo del que en realidad pasan"

Raven lo pensó y se reconfortó bastante...

-reconocelo Doña Orgullo, estás colada por Bestita-dijo Felicidad riéndose-y como para no

Raven se calló sonrojándose muchísimo. ¿Sería verdad aquello? Lo cierto es que en lo más profundo de su ser reconocía que no veía a Chico Bestia como un amigo normal, a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban en el equipo le cogió mucho apego pero nunca barajó la posibilidad de que sintiera por él algo más que amistad; luego pensó en por qué siempre escuchaba sus chistes aún a sabiendas de que no le parecían graciosos, por qué se preocupó por él cuando Terra, o cómo sintió que le necesitaba con ella cuando Malchior la engañó...

-¿y por qué negarlo ya?-dijo simplemente-después de tanto tiempo lo único que sé es que por muy irritante que resulte a veces, ya no puedo estar sin él

Las personalidades de Raven se miraban unas a otras y la miraban a ella en tono de aprovación. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se puso el sol, Raven se levantó y decidió seguir pensando en su tema más tarde.

Seoirse se encontraba en el salón buscando algo de comer hasta que Cyborg apareció...

-eh Seoirse te estaba buscando-dijo el mitad robot

-¿sí? ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó el celta

-tengo que llevarte a tu cuarto-dijo Cyborg

-vaya pensé que me tocaría dormir en el sofá-dijo Seoirse a lo cual ambos rieron-igualmente siempre es mejor que acampar en el desierto

Cyborg y Seoirse salieron de la sala de estar rumbo a los que serían los aposentos del joven irlandés. Seoirse no paraba de mirar con curiosidad a Cyborg, hasta que este le habló:

-¿qué?-preguntó el mastodonte

-oh nada, sólo es que...si no es indiscreción ¿cómo acabaste así?-preguntó Seoirse-quiero decir, tú antes eras humano ¿verdad?

-sí, pero es una historia peliaguda, prefiero no hablar de ello-dijo Cyborg

-lo entiendo, perdón-dijo Seoirse

-no te preocupes-dijo Cyborg

-oye quería agradeceros que me dejarais pernoctar aquí-dijo Seoirse-a pesar de casi atacaros y poneros en aprietos; entiendo que no debe ser fácil fiarse de alguien a primera instancia

-no... Bueno, admito que fue difícil al principio, pero no nos estás dando motivos para desconfiar-dijo Cyborg-ya hemos tenido varios problemas en el pasado

-¿la tal Terra?-preguntó Seoirse

-¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó el grandullón

-Chico Bestia me habló de ella-dijo el celta-tuvo que ser duro, confiar en una persona, tratarla como alguien de tu familia y que luego os trate como mierda

-sí...-dijo Cyborg mirando al suelo-pero bueno, eso ya es pasado, y al menos se redimió sacrificándose para salvarnos. A todos nos dolió que nos traicionara, sin embargo a los que peor les sentó fue a Bestita y a Raven

-ya veo-dijo Seoirse simplemente

-lo de Bestita lo entiendo porque al fin y al cabo él estaba colado por Terra, pero Raven... Nunca la tragó ¿sabes?-dijo el hombre de metal

-tal vez... estaba un poco celosa-dijo Seoirse con mirada maliciosa

-¿celosa? ¿Raven?-Cyborg se puso a recordar cómo actuaba la hechicera cuando Terra estaba aquí, y sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de Chico Bestia-...tal vez eso explicara muchas cosas, pero no es imposible

-tachar de imposible lo que no entra dentro de la propia experiencia no es otra cosa que estupidez-dijo Seoirse

-¿perdón?-preguntó Cyborg confuso

-quiero decir que no des nada por imposible-dijo el irlandés-te sorprenderías de cómo es la gente de puertas para dentro

Los dos llegaron a la que sería la habitación de Seoirse durante esa noche. Seoirse volvió a agradecer a Cyborg la estancia y cerró la puerta para descansar. El joven irlandés se dispuso a meditar un poco, sacó un amuleto celta de su bolsa y rezó a los dioses hasta que de repente...

-vaya, parece que encontraste lo que buscabas-dijo una voz masculina

-sí, mañana me lo llevaré y los druidas sabrán qué hacer-respondió Seoirse

-yo que tú me daría más prisa-dijo la voz-se están acercando

-¿a qué te refieres?-Seoirse se dio la vuelta

Miró cara a cara a un hombre que se encontraba postrado ahí ante él con los brazos cruzados, tenía una larga melena rubia y una barba del mismo tono. Vestía un kilt gaélico y una larga capa de color marrón...

-te han seguido Seoirse-dijo el hombre misterioso-es sólo cuestión de tiempo

Seoirse se quedó pensando a la vez horrorizado...

-no me cogerán desprevenido-dijo el celta decidido

-eso espero-al decir esto el hombre desapareció en un brillante destello de luz

-odio que haga eso...-dijo simplemente Seoirse

La noche transcurrió sin mayor problema. Raven estaba dormida en su cuarto cuando unos extraños ruidos la desvelaron. La gótica se puso su capa y se dirigió al pasillo para descubrir qué o quién provocaba esos ruidos. Caminó en silencio y nada, dobló una esquina y nada. De pronto se dio la vuelta y soltó un breve grito de susto...

-tranquila soy yo-dijo Chico Bestia

-¿qué haces levantado a estas horas?-dijo Raven enfadada-me has despertado

-es que sentí unos ruidos extraños y salí a comprobar-dijo el chico verde

-un momento... ¿No eras tú quien los provocaba?-preguntó Raven

-no... Al verte aquí pensé que los estabas provocando tú-dijo Chico Bestia

-entonces si tú no estabas haciendo nada ni yo tampoco... ¿Quién los estaba haciendo?-dijo Raven de forma suspicaz

No dio tiempo a responder, un silbido ahogado cortó el aire. Un cuchillo venido de la nada alcanzó el hombro de Chico Bestia. Este soltó un quejido de dolor llevando la mano al hombro...

-¡CHICO BESTIA!-gritó Raven preocupada

Tres hombres vestidos con pieles de animales y armados con espadas les asaltaron. Uno de ellos pateó a Chico Bestia tirándole al suelo y poniendo un pie en su cabeza dejándolo inmovilizado. Otro salió casi de la nada y agarró a Raven del cuello empotrándola contra la pared a lo cual Raven soltó un grito ahogado. Un tercero apareció entre la oscuridad...

-¿dónde está el libro?-preguntó amenazante a Raven

-¿qué?-atinó a decir Raven

-el libro de Rorek-dijo el hombre-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

-dejad a Raven...-dijo Chico Bestia aún dolorido

-¡jefe!-apareció de repente un cuarto hombre-¡lo tengo, estaba en una habitación!

-prefecto iremos preparando el ritual-dijo el jefe

-señor, ¿qué hacemos con estos?-dijo el que tenía inmovilizado a Chico Bestia

-matadles, y después venid a la azotea-

Tras decir esto el captor de Chico Bestia desenvainó su espada con intención de rejarle el cuello. Raven trataba de zafarse pero era imposible ya que la estaban estrangulando. Parecía que llegaba su fin pero una bola de fuego impactó contra el que agarraba a Raven...

-AHHHHH-gritaba de dolor

Seoirse apareció justo a tiempo y con un golpe de aire lanzó al que retenía a Chico Bestia...

-¿estais bien?-preguntó el celta

-sobreviviré, pero Chico Bestia está herido-dijo Raven procupada

-estate con él yo os cubro-dijo Seoirse desenvainando su espada

Raven corrió a socorrer a su amigo verde...

-Raven...-dijo dolorido

-shh, tranquilo, estoy aquí-dijo sosteniendo su cabeza

Seoirse se enzarzó con el que estuvo a punto de decapitar a Chico Bestia. Intercambiaron varios golpes de espada en los que Seoirse llevaba ventaja. En un descuido de su rival desvió su golpe, le atizó con el codo, le arrebató la espada y le ensartó contra la pared. Seoirse se separó, su enemigo parecía querer agarrarle a él y librarse de la espada, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y tras escupir algo de sangre por la boca expiró su último aliento...

Seoirse respiró aliviado, pero de pronto...

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó Raven

Seoirse se dio la vuelta. El que atacó con una bola de fuego seguía vivo e iba a rajarle con la espada. Como acto reflejo interpuso su espada, pero el golpoe del enemigo casi le rebana el brazo. Seoirse soltó la espada con un grito de dolor ahogado y el tipo aprovechó para agarrarle por el cuello y empotrarle contra la pared...

-parece que tienes predilección por agarrar el cuello de la gente-dijo Seoirse riendo un poco

-pensaba que te habríamos matado en Boston-dijo el hombre

-es lo que tiene no comprobar que un "cadáver" está totalmente muerto-dijo Seoirse

-tranquilo-dijo apuntándole con la espada-es un error que no se volverá a repetir

-no, cometes otros...

Seoirse aprovechó un descuido y le pateó en la entrepierna, lo cual hizo que le soltara a causa del dolor. A esto Seoirse le agarró con las dos manos y el tipo empezó a chillar de forma descontrolada. Su cuerpo desprendía humo hasta que empezó a arder. Seoirse le provocó una combustión interna a causa de la cual cayó definitivamente.

Las llamas del cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo iluminaron el pasillo. Seoirse respiraba de forma agitada hasta que recordó a Chico Bestia herido. Corrió hacia él para verle con un puñal clavado en el hombro y a una Raven muy preocupada...

-los mataste-dijo ella aún de forma monótona

-eran ellos o nosotros-dijo Seoirse-créeme, les conozco, y no merecen piedad alguna

-tienes que ayudarme por favor-la desesperación de Raven era evidente, un foco del pasillo estalló a causa de eso

-vale cálmate-dijo el celta inspeccionando la herida-no parece que haya atravesado ninguna arteria, escúchame atentamente presiona justo al lado de la herida

-¿qué vais a hacer?-alcanzó a decir Chico bestia aún dolorido

-tranquilo, te ayudaremos -dijo Raven tratando de calmarle y presionando donde le dijo Seoirse

-¿lista? ¡ahora!-Seoirse arrancó el puñal y Chico Bestia soltó un grito de dolor y mucha sangre

-vale espera-Seoirse agarró la hoja del cuchillo y la quemó hasta dejarla al rojo-no te voy a engañar, esto te va a doler

Seoirse colocó la hoja al rojo vivo en la herida, lo que provocó otro grito del pobre Chico Bestia que ya no aguantaba más...

-vale con esto basta pero la herida no está curada-dijo Seoirse

-espera-dijo Raven, a lo que intentó posar sus manos sobre la herida sin conseguir nada-no puedo... estoy bloqueada

-tranquila Rae, no te preocupes-dijo Chico Bestia muydébil por la pérdida de sangre

Raven, algo más calmada lo volvió a intentar curarle con su magia y esta vez lo consiguió. Chico Bestia suspiró aliviado pero aún muy débil...

-gracias...-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la hechicera

-no hay de qué-respondió ella con media sonrisa

-¡chicos!-se oyó la voz de Robin llegando al pasillo juntoi con Cyborg y Starfire

-amigos, ¿estáis bien?-preguntó Star

-¡Bestita!-gritó Cyborg preocupado por su mejor amigo-¿qué te ha pasado?

-nada Cy, estoy bien gracias a Seoirse y a Raven-dijo el metamorfo

-nos han atacado, se han llevado el libro-dijo Raven

-¡¿cómo!?-preguntó Seoirse-¿a dónde?

-dijeron algo de la azotea-dijo Raven

-dioses... espero que no sea tarde-dijo Seoirse mientras salía corriendo rumbo a lo más alto de la torre

-vamos titans-dijo Robin

Chico Bestia también se incorporó.

-no te levantes-dijo Raven

-Raven puedo andar-dijo el metamorfo

-estás muy débil, has perdido mucha sangre-dijo la hechicera

-sí, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, vamos-Chico Bestia siguió a sus compañeros lo más rápido que pudo seguido de Raven

En la azotea los malvados hombres tenían el libro en sus manos, y mientras contemplaban el ocaso el jefe lo abrió diciendo unas palabras mágicas. El libro resplandecía y haces de luz salían de él...

-¡_múscail, múscail, múscail!-_gritaba el líder

Tiraron el libro al suelo y una enorme columna de luz salió de él dejando ver el despertar de la bestia. Los Titanes y Seoirse llegaron tarde, sólo justo para ver el renacer de Malchior...

-_mallachtaí _(maldición)_-_dijo Seoirse al ver impotente el despertar del dragón

-oh no, otra vez-dijo Raven

Malchior logró escapar, y esta vez el libro quedó desintegrado, ya no había forma de detenerle...

-gracias siervos, ¡he vuelto!-gritó el dragón

-¡NOO!-Seoirse se lanzó al ataque

-¡TITANS ADELANTE!-gritó Robin

Los secuaces de Malchior atacaron a los héroes los cuales les repelían pero de forma costosa. Seoirse iba a lanzarse contra Malchior pero el dragón utilizó su aliento de fuego para detenerle...

-me gustaría estar con vosotros, especialmente contigo Raven, pero hemos de partir-Malchior extendió sus alas y sus secuaces se subieron encima-¡hasta la vista!

Los jóvenes no pudieron ver más que al dragón fundiéndose en el horizonte...

-he fracasado...-dijo Seoirse cayendo de rodillas y soltando su espada

Los Titanes no sabían qué hacer o decir, un enemigo muy poderoso había escapado y no le habían detenido. Sabían que esto sería el comienzo de algo terrible...

* * *

**Bueno, con Malchior despierto, ¿qué les depara a nuestros héroes?**

**pronto, muy pronto**

**de momento voy a concentrarme esta semana con mi otro fic NACIÓN DIVIDIDA, AMIGOS SEMIUNIDOS al que también les invito que lean**

**un saludo! se despide Lovitch! :D**


	5. LAS RELIQUIAS PERDIDAS

**Muy buenas!**

**aquí vengo con el capítulo 5 en el que se mostrará que depara a los titanes y a Seoirse**

**espero que os guste**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5 - LAS RELIQUIAS PERDIDAS

-no puedo creer que se me escaparan...-dijo Seoirse de rodillas mirando al suelo-he fracasado estrepitosamente

-no seas tan duro contigo, esto seguro de que podremos detenerles-dijo Robin

-¿cómo? ¿Sabes a caso lo que hará Malchior ahora?-gritó Seoirse-reunirá de nuevo a su ejército y estaremos acabados

Seoirse se veía triste y desesperado. La misión tan importante que se le había encomendado no la había cumplido y el mayor enemigo de su orden volvería a atemorizar el mundo.

-tiene que haber una manera de derrotarle-dijo Raven-hemos podido con cosas mucho peores

-¿ah sí?-preguntó Seoirse levantándose-¿cómo qué? ¿Slade Wilson, más conocido como Deathstroke? ¿Los Hive? ¿Trigon? Ninguno de esos rivales estará a la altura como Malchior recupere todo su poder

-pero debe de haber una forma-dijo Raven acercándose a él-tu órden derrotó a los dragones una vez, se puede volvere a hacer

-Raven tiene razón, les detendremos-dijo Starfire

-¿cómo que "les detendremos"?-preguntó Seoirse-esto es sólo cosa mía

-no pensarás que nos mantendremos al margen, ¿verdad?-preguntó Cyborg

-por favor, a penas durasteis dos minutos contra esos Fir Bolg, ¿creéis de verdad que es tan fácil?-preguntó Seoirse-esta es mi lucha, no la vuestra

-se convirtió en nuestra desde que supimos de la existencia de Malchior-dijo Robin-y eso fue mucho antes de conocerte a ti

Seoirse miró Titanes. Se dio la vuelta pensativo y les dijo:

-tal vez... Tal vez haya una posibilidad-se dio la vuelta otra vez-cierto es que es muy pequeña, es muy difícil, y además sería arriesgado... Muy arriesgado

-¿a qué esperas? Dínosla-dijo Chico Bestia aún un poco dolorido

-aquí no, abajo-dijo Seoirse

Los Titanes y el celta bajaron a la sala de estar. Seoirse volvió al poco rato con un libro gordo que tenía pinta de antiguo. Lo dejó en la mesa y los Titanes lo miraron extrañados...

-¿qué es esto?-preguntó Cyborg

-pedazo de libro-dijo Chico Bestia-seguro que con esto Raven tiene para un día

-en cambio tú no tendrías ni para tres años-dijo la hechicera mirándole mal

-chicos calmaos-dijo Starfire

-Seoirse, ¿qué es este libro?-preguntó Robin

-esto damas y caballeros es el libro de los Druidas de Avalon-dijo Seoirse-lo escribieron los tres druidas fundadores de la orden y es más antiguo que el Libro de Kells

-eso está muy bien, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con la "pequeña posibilidad de derrotar a Malchior"?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-veréis, en todos los territorios celtas existen numerosas reliquias de diferentes funciones, y hay varias de ellas que si bien puede que no sirvan para acabar con Malchior, nos facilitarían mucho las cosas-dijo Seoirse

-¿qué reliquias son esas?-preguntó Raven

-estas-Seoirse abrió por una página y empezó a enumerar pasando las siguientes respectivas- los Cuatro Tesoros de los Tuatha dé Dánann, el Yelmo de Cernunnos, la coraza de Cadwaladr, el báculo de Myrdinn y la cruz de Maeloc

-¿sabes donde encontrarlos?-preguntó Robin

-ese es el problema... No-los titanes suspiraron-la mayoría de estos objetos llevan perdidos desde hace siglos y muchos consideran que son meras leyendas

-si son leyendas, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que los encontraremos?-preguntó Starfire

-porque existir, existen-dijo Seoirse-sólo hay que saber dónde buscar

-¿y sábes dónde?-preguntó Cyborg

-la gran mayoría-dijo Seoirse-lo mejor sería empezar por los tesoros de los Tuatha Dé; uno de ellos sé dónde se encuentra, los otros tres hay que buscar

-¿dónde buscamos?-preguntó Robin decidido

-en mi patria: Irlanda-dijo Seoirse

-¡sí! ¡Nos vamos de viaje!-dijo Chico Bestia emocionado

-Chico Bestia, no empecemos como en Tokio, vamos en calidad de héroes, no de turistas-dijo Robin

-habrá tiempo para todo-dijo Seoirse-yo llevo lejos de Irlanda más de dos meses, ya quiero ver a mi familia

-Robin, tú te quejabas de que hacía tiempo que no hacíamos nada interesante-dijo Starfire-anda, hazlo por mí

Starfire miraba a su novio con cara de cordero degollado y aunque lo intentó, o mejor dicho creía intentar, no mirarla acabó accediendo ante las risas de Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

-no veo por qué os reís-dijo Seoirse sonriente-algún día tendréis novia y seréis igual de sumisos o peor

Ante esto Cyborg y Bestita sólo se miraron ante las carcajadas de Robin y las miradas divertidas de Starfire y Raven.

-bueno, yo que vosotros prepararía equipaje-dijo Seoirse-me gustaría salir mañana temprano

-vale, Titanes, ¡a por las maletas!-dijo Robin

-si me necesitáis estaré en la azotea-dijo Seoirse retirándose

Los demás titanes se dispusieron a hacer equipajes cuando de pronto una voz sonó en el salón:

-por un momento pensé que ibas a rendirte, me alegro haberme equivocado

Los Titanes se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre corpulento, de larga melena rubia y barba del mismo color. Vestía una capa marrón junto con un kilt gaélico. Era el mismo hombre con quien habló Seoirse antes del ataque de los Fir Bolg...

-quietos chicos-dijo Seoirse-¿qué haces aquí?

-venía a avisaros de una cosa-dijo el hombre

-Seoirse, ¿quién es este tipo?-preguntó Robin

-oh perdonad, chicos, os presento a Lugh, dios del Sol-dijo el irlandés

Los Titanes se quedaron bastante sorprendidos por el hecho de tener un dios delante. Lugh se acercó un poco más.

-lamento haber aparecido así sin más pero tenía que avisaros de una cosa-dijo el dios del sol

-¿qué ocurre Lugh?-preguntó Seoirse

-tengo entendido que vais a buscar los tesoros de los Tuatha Dé Danann-dijo Lugh-pues bien, quiero que cuando recuperéis mi lanza me la devolváis

-Lugh, de nada nos sirve darte una de las armas más poderosas de Irlanda si los Tuatha Dé no vais a la guerra-dijo Seoirse

-ay Seoirse Seoirse... para ser descendiente mío tienes poca visión estrategica-dijo el dios-si los Tuatha Dé no vamos es por nuestra falta de poder ahora, recuperando la lanza lograría recuperar el mío perdido

-¿y qué hay de los demás?-preguntó el celta

-eso déjamelo a mí-dijo Lugh-sabes de sobra que nos necesitas, la orden sola no puede contra Malchior y sus secuaces

-está bien, ¿dónde buscamos?-preguntó Seoirse

-encontrad a la hija, llevadla a la puerta de Tír na nÓg y el rayo verde os desvelará el escondite-dijo Lugh-ahora tengo que marchar, ¡mucha suerte!

Lugh desapareció en un haz de luz solar. Tanto Seoirse como los Titanes se quedaron anonadados y callados hasta que Chico Bestia rompió el hielo...

-¿qué demonios...? Quiero decir, ¿qué dioses ha sido eso?-preguntó

-nos ha dicho la forma de encontrar la lanza-dijo Seoirse

-¿y tenía que decirlo de esa forma que nadie le entendió?-preguntó Chico Bestia-no sería más sencillo decir: "id a tal sitio ahí está mi lanza usadla con precaución y devolvédmela pronto"

Seoirse se rió ante ese último comentario...

-sí, eso habría sido más sencillo-dijo Seoirse-pero es que Lugh es un poco... ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Ah sí! Toca pelotas

-genial, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Cyborg

-os sugeriría que hicierais el equipaje-dijo Seoirse retirándose

Mientras los Titanes iban a sus respectivos cuartos preparando sus cosas, Seoirse se encontraba en la azotea mirando al horizonte con sus instrumentos musicales al lado. De pronto, una voz le sacó de su trance, era Raven...

-hola Raven-dijo el irlandés

-¿disfrutando de las vistas?-preguntó la gótica

-sí, necesitaba pensar, ¿y tú no preparas equipaje?-preguntó Seoirse

-tampoco necesito gran cosa-dijo Raven-¿de verdad crees que podemos vencer a Malchior?

Seoirse se quedó un momento callado...

-no lo sé, pero es lo que creo-dijo el celta

Raven sólo miró al horizonte y después se fijó en una cosa que le llamó la atención en la mano derecha de Seoirse. Era un anillo con la forma de dos manos sujetando un corazón y encima de este una corona.

-bonito anillo-dijo Raven

-¿este? Gracias-dijo Seoirse-es una anillo de Claddagh

-¿tiene algo de especial?-preguntó la hechicera

-para cualquier irlandés es valioso, para mí es incalculable-dijo Seoirse mirándolo-las manos representan amistad, el corazón amor y la corona lealtad; además dependiendo de la posición y de la mano en la que esté representa una cosa u otra

-y ¿qué representa ahora?-preguntó al hechicera

-preferiría no decírtelo aún-dijo Seoirse-no es nada personal, me caes bien en serio, pero hay cosas que no se cuentan así como así

-no sabes cómo te entiendo-dijo Raven-por cierto Seoirse una cosa

-¿sí?-respondió

-la canción que tocaste ayer con Chico Bestia... ¿cómo se llamaba?-preguntó Raven

-ah, _The Lark in the Morning, _¿te gustó?-preguntó Seoirse

-yo soy más de rock gótico, pero he de confesar que la música celta me encanta-dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa-de hecho me sé alguan que otra canción

-¿ah sí? cantame alguna-dijo Seoirse

-no abuses de tu confianza-dijo Raven seria pero sonriendo al poco-¿podrías volver a tocarla?

-claro

Seoirse sacó su uilleann pipe y se dispuso a tocar la melodía. Al igual que la vez anterior Raven quedó prendada de esa música, la armoniosa tonalidad de esa gaita hipnotizaba a cualquiera. Después de un clímax en el que Seoirse aceleró la marcha cambiando de canción esta terminó.

-gracias-dijo Raven

-no hay de qué, me ayudó a relajarme-dijo Seoirse

El celta se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

-¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Raven

-a dejar mis cosas listas y a dar una vuelta-dijo Seoirse-tal vez beba unas cervezas

Raven miró extrañada a Seoirse mientras se iba y se dispuso a meditar para aclarar su principal cacao mental...

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la torre un chico verde se comía la cabeza como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces...

-¿por qué pasa tanto tiempo con ese irlandés?-se preguntaba-¿y sí...? Un momento ¿a mí qué me importa? Ah... ¿a quién quiero engañar? Estoy celoso...

Chico Bestia trataba de negarlo casi siempre, quizás por pena, quizás por miedo, pero sabía de sobra que sentía algo muy fuerte por Raven y el verla tan apegada a Seoirse sólo le hacía sentirse peor.

-tal vez si consigo sonsacar a Seoirse si tiene alguna intención con ella...-decía Chico Bestia-¿pero cómo?

De pronto el metamorfo se topó con el celta en el pasillo...

-¡Seoirse! ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-a la ciudad, voy a dar una vuelta, ¿te quieres venir?-preguntó Seoirse

-¡claro!-dijo Chico Bestia esperando poder sacarle información

Mientras tanto, Starfire colocaba su equipaje en uno de sus extraños bolsos tamaraneos, al igual que cuando marcharon a Tokio. Como era de esperar terminó a los cinco segundos. Acto seguido, la alienígena se dirigió al cuarto de su novio.

-Robin, ¿estás ahí?-preguntó frente a la puerta del líder

-sí, pasa Star-dijo Robin

La chica entró en el cuarto del líder, mientras observaba cómo miraba una lista...

-¿qué haces?-preguntó Starfire

-miraba a ver si alguien podía quedarse vigilando de la torre pero casi todos están ocupados-dijo Robin-Speedy está Star City ayudando a Green Arrow con una banda que ha surgido recientemente, Aqualad está con Aquaman ayudándole con politiqueos en Atlantis y los demás titanes tienen cosas que hacer...

-Robin tranquilo-dijo cogiéndole la cara-la torre tiene buenos sistemas defensivos no tienes por qué preocuparte

-no sé Star-suspiró él-es que no sé por cuanto estaremos fuera

-eso ahora no importa, escúchame-la tamareana le miró a los ojos, aún teniendo la máscara puesta-prométeme que aunque estemos de misión, si surge una o dos o varias ocasiones de relajarnos las aprovecharás

Robin no podía resistir la mirada de Starfire. La chica había logrado cambiarle de verdad, aunque seguía siendo un perfeccionista había logrado calmarse lo suficiente como para no ser un obseso con el trabajo. Sabía de sobra que lo que más le importaba lo tenía delante suyo...

-lo prometo-ante esto la alienígena le besó por largo rato-te quiero

-y yo a ti-dijo Star

En la ciudad Chico Bestia y Seoirse buscaban un sitio donde tomar algo, era ya casi de noche por lo que la gente había salido para desconectar de los problemas de la vida cotidiana desinhibiéndose con algún baile o una copa.

-¡eh! ¿Qué tal este sitio?-preguntó Seoirse

-¿Malone's Rover?-dijo Chico Bestie leyendo el cartel-nunca he estado

-pues entremos venga-dijo Soirse llevándose al chico verde al interior del pub donde la gente bebía mientras esperaba a que una banda se pusiera a tocar. Seoirse y Chico Bestia se acercaron a la barra a pedir y un joven les atendió.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el barman

-hola, dos pintas de Guinness por favor-dijo Seoirse

-marchando-respondió el joven detrás de la barra

-oye Seoirse no estoy seguro de esto-dijo Chico Bestia-nunca he probado la cerveza negra

-pues no sabes lo que te has perdido, tú espera-dijo Seoirse

El barman llegó con un par de vasos de pinta con una cerveza casi negra en cada uno de ellos y una espuma blanca cremosa en la superficie.

-un momento-dijo el joven-tú eres Chico Bestia de los Teen Titans ¿no?

-ehm, sí soy yo-dijo el chico verde

-a esta invita la casa-dijo el camarero-esperad que os saque unos chupitos

-vaya, qué recibimiento-dijo Chico Bestia tratando de ser cortés

-ojalá me recibieran así a mí en todos los sitios-dijo Seoirse riendo

El camarero sacó una botella de whiskey Bushmill's y sirvió tres vasos de chupitos.

-muy bien, _Slàinte mhaith_-dijo Seoirse alzando el vaso y los tres chicos se bebieron el whiskey de un trago

-joder...si que pega-dijo Chico Bestia después del trago

-ay que ver eres muy flojo-dijo el celta-toma cerveza anda

Chico Bestia probó la pinta y le resultó muy deliciosa. Más sabiendo que le logró quitar el amargor del whiskey irlandés.

-oye está muy buena-dijo el metamorfo

-y eso que no es de las mejores stout que he probado pero ¡eh! es irlandesa jajaja-dijo Seoirse

Los chicos siguieron bebiendo y contándose batallitas mientras la banda del escenario tocaba música de la patria de Seoirse y la gente entonaba las canciones o bailaba al son de ellas.

-bueno, esta es una canción dedicada a todos los inmigrantes que vinieron a este país en busca de una vida mejor-dijo el cantante

El batería empezó a golpear sus cajas y bombos mientras la violinista y el flautista comenzaron la melodía, después se les unió el resto de la banda y el cantante comenzó a hacer su papel...

_What is this land America, so many travel there_

_I'm going now while I'm still young, my darling meet me there_

_Wish me luck my lovely, I'll send for you when I can_

_And we'll make our home in the American land_

_Over there the women wear silk and satin to their knees_

_And children, dear, the sweets, I hear, are growing on the trees_

_Gold comes rushing out the river straight into your hands_

_When you make your home in the American land_

_There's diamonds in the sidewalk, the gutters lined in song_

_Dear, I hear that beer flows through the faucets all night long_

_There's treasure for the taking, for any hard working man_

_Who'll make his home in the American land_

-A esta me apunto-dijo Seoirse-¡vamos a bailar!

-¡sí!-dijo Chico Bestia un poco chispado

_I docked at Ellis Island in the city of light and spire_

_I wandered to the valley of red-hot steel and fire_

_We made the steel that built the cities with the sweat of our two hands_

_We made our home in the American land_

_Go!_

_There's diamonds in the sidewalk, the gutters lined in song_

_Dear, I hear that beer flows through the faucets all night long_

_There's treasure for the taking, for any hard working man_

_Who'll make his home in the American land_

_The McNicholas, the Posalskis, the Smiths, Zerillis too_

_The Blacks, the Irish, Italians, the Germans and the Jews_

_They come across the water a thousand miles from home_

_With nothing in their bellies but the fire down below_

_They died building the railroads, they worked to bones and skin_

_They died in the fields and factories, names scattered in the wind_

_They died to get here a hundred years ago, they're still dying now_

_Their hands that built the country we're always trying to keep out_

_There's diamonds in the sidewalk, the gutters lined in song_

_Dear, I hear that beer flows through the faucets all night long_

_There's treasure for the taking, for any hard working man_

_Who'll make his home in the American land_

_Who'll make his home in the American land_

_Who'll make his home in the American land_

_Whoa! _

La banda terminó de tocar ante el vitoreó de la gente. Chico Bestia y Seoirse se cansaron de bailar y buscaron un sitio para sentarse. La cerveza siguió corriendo y aunque Chico Bestia no se tomó más que dos ya estaba con la risa floja y Seoirse más de lo mismo.

-eh escucha-dijo Chico Bestia-están en un bar un abogado, Batman y Abraham Lincoln y el camarero dice: "¿qué es esto, un chiste?"

Seoirse empezó a reirse.

-te hizo gracia ¿verdad?-dijo Chico Bestia

-no, es una gilipollez-dijo Seoirse-pero después de unas cervezas me hacen gracia hasta mis zapatos

Los dos chicos rieron.

-oye, una cosa-dijo Chico Bestia-¿qué rollo te traes con Raven?

Seoirse, que estaba bebiendo, paró y miró de reojo a Chico Bestia extrañado...

-¿y eso a qué viene?-preguntó él

-por nada en especial, sólo que se os ve bastante amigos-dijo Chico Bestia con cierto retintín

-un momento... ¡tú estás celoso!-dijo Seoirse riendo

-¡NOOO!-gritó Chico Bestia sonrojado

-uy que no-dijo el celta riendose-mira, tranquilo, Raven está buena, lo reconozco pero no es mi tipo; además... mi corazón ya pertenece a otra persona

Seoirse se miró su anillo con nostalgia y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Chico Bestia respiró aliviado, no tenía sentido que negara lo evidente con respecto a Raven, pero prefería no soltarlo a los cuatro vientos... al menos de momento.

La noche prosiguió y los dos chicos llegaron a la torre agotados.

-fue una noche genial-dijo Chico Bestia

-de verdad que sí-dijo Seoirse-bueno, descansa que dentro de unas horas tenemos que partir

-eso haré, buenas noches Seoirse-dijo Chico Bestia

-buenas noches Chico Bestia

* * *

**Y así es como los Titanes se marchan a Irlanda, a la Isla Esmeralda :D (y sin haberlo preparado me ha salido un pareado jajajaj)**

**qué les espera ahí? tendréis que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo**

**antes que nada tres cosas:**

**La frase que dice Seoirse: "Slàinte Mhaith" es una frase gaélica que se dice en Irlanda a modo de "¡Salud!"**

**La mayoría de las reliquias son invención mía o me he basado en cosas reales para ellas, pero los tesoros de los Tuatha Dé Danann son reales de la mitología celta irlandesa; de hecho uno de ellos se encuentra en la propia Irlanda, pronto sabréis cuál jejeje**

**las canciones que salen en este capítulo son estas (os paso el enlace de youtube):**

_**The Lark in the Morning (**_**se me olvidó ponerla en el capítulo anterior así que os la pongo aquí XD): watch?v=yoiB1-Ubn2I**

_**American Land**_** de Bruce Springsteen: watch?v=sjxlRNly3Dw**

**hasta pronto lectores/as :D**


	6. LA VIEJA ÉIRE

**Estoy de vuelta!**

**perdonad el retraso pero por problemas personales no he podido pasar por casa y por ende seguir con el fic, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez**

**muchas gracias por la paciencia y sin más preámbulos aquí la historia:**

**por cierto, en la parte de la fiesta en el pub os recomiendo estas canciones de fondo para dar más ambiente, he aquí los enlaces de youtube:**

**watch?v=NioAPMx02i8**

**watch?v=icjXtyI-Mjw**

**watch?v=geyvOT3dJbw&list=UUdlUANuRcABLscVWD11_vMw&index=1**

**watch?v=iMs_WffLI2k (esta es la última canción, la que puse la letra)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6 - LA VIEJA ÉIRE

El océano se encontraba relativamente tranquilo esa mañana, pero esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el tronar de una nave. Los Titanes habían salido al amanecer para poder llegar a Irlanda con luz de día y en esos momentos se encontraban atravesando el basto océano Atlántico.

-tío... mi cabeza-dijo Chico Bestia

-se llama resaca Chico Bestia-dijo Seoirse riéndose

-desde luego, sois como críos-dijo Raven

-perdona por saber divertirnos Raven-respondió el celta

-chicos, ¿podemos centrarnos en el viaje?-dijo Robin-Cyborg, ¿cuánto nos falta para llegar?

-pues apróximadamente unas dos horas y contando-dijo Cyborg

La mayoría de los titanes estaban cansados por haber tenido que salir a las 5:00 de la mañana y en especial para Seoirse y Chico Bestia, pero el celta no podía aguantarse la emoción de volver a casa.

Las horas pasaron hasta que Cyborg alertó a los demás...

-eh, ¿qué son esos pájaros?-preguntó Cyborg a lo que todos miraron extrañados

-no son pájaros-dijo Seoirse

En efecto, dos dragones se acercaban a gran velocidad a la nave T. Los titanes trataban de esquivarlos aumentando la velocidad pero de alguna manera no les dejaban atrás. Varias piruetas no conseguían tan siquiera confundirlos, y los jóvenes empezaban a preocuparse.

-está visto que Malchior nos trae a su comité de bienvenida-dijo Seoirse

-¿cómo nos libramos de ellos?-preguntó Cyborg

-está claro, combatiendo-dijo Robin-Titans, posiciones de combate

La nave viró con intención de atacar a los dragones, pero estos eran demasiado ágiles y contraatacaban fácilmente con sus alientos de fuego.

-no les estamos haciendo nada-dijo Starfire

-tengo una idea-dijo Seoirse-acercad la nave al mar y que os sigan

-¿estás loco? ¿Qué pretendes?-preguntó Cyborg

-confiad en mí-dijo el celta

-espero que sepas lo que haces-dijo Robin

La nave bajó todo lo que pudo hasta casi tocar el agua mientras sus perseguidores les pisaban los talones. Entonces Seoirse cerró sus ojos y concentró toda su energía y un gigantesco remolino surgió de las aguas. Cuando de golpe los abrió, dos enormes estelas de agua surgieron para golpear a los dragones, aunque pronto se recuperaron. Tras alzar los brazos una vez más, un gran muro de agua se levantó impidiéndoles el paso, aunque trataron de sortearlo por arriba.

-Raven ayúdame-dijo Seoirse

-Azarah Metrion Zinthos-gritó Raven formando un "techo" con su aura negra-esto les entretendrá un rato

-suficiente-dijo Cyborg aumentando la velocidad

Parecían haber dejado atrás a sus enemigos cuando de pronto avistaron tierra al fondo.

-mirad-dijo Seoirse-Irlanda

El celta sonrió y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla...

-por fin en casa-dijo él

De pronto una bola de fuego impactó contra uno de los motores de la nave T y las luces y sonidos de emergencia empezaron a resonar.

-¡mierda!-dijo Cyborg intentando controlar la nave

-se acabó-dijo Seoirse

Usando todo su poder lanzó una gran columna de agua sobre el último dragón que les perseguía provocando que cayese al océano y que Seoirse se desmayase.

-no puedo controlarlo, ¡nos vamos a estrellar!-gritó Cyborg

El pitido no se detenía, la oscuridad era total; unas formas difuminadas aparecían frente a Seoirse...

-Seoise despierta-dijo una voz femenina preocupada

-...¿Starfire?-preguntó él saliendo del trance

-qué alivio-dijo Robin-pensamos que te habíamos perdido

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó el celta incorporándose con dificultad

-nos dieron en un motor, no pude controlarlo y nos estrellamos-dijo Cyborg sintiéndose culpable

-no es culpa tuya Cyborg, no se podía hacer nada-dijo Raven

-bueno, ¿y dónde estamos?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-ni idea, no pude ver donde caímos-dijo Seoirse

-Chico Bestia, transfórmate en ave y explora un poco los alrededores-dijo Robin

El chico verde se transformó en cuervo y sobrevoló un poco la zona para volver al minuto...

-he visto una granja, quizás nos ayuden-dijo Chico Bestia

-merece la pena intentarlo-dijo Robin

Los titanes se dirigieron a la granja que localizó Chico Bestia y encontraron a un hombre de mediana edad labrando la tierra...

-esperad, dejad que hable yo-dijo Seoirse

El irlandés se dirigió al hombre y se pusieron a hablar en gaélico...

-_Lá maith agat! _(Buenas tardes)-dijo Seoirse

-_Heileo _(Hola)-respondió el hombre

-_againn caillte, Conas is féidir linn dul go Gaillimh? _(nos hemos perdido, ¿cómo podemos llegar a Galway?)-preguntó Seoirse

-_Ní mór duit dul go dtí Inis, Tóg an mbóthar ar feadh cúig mhíle _(tenéis que llegar a Ennis, cojed esa carretera durante cinco millas)-dijo el granjero señalando a una carretera al lado de la granja

-_Go raibth míle maith agat, tá an lá go deas! _(muchas gracias, tenga buen día)-respondió Seoirse y volvió con los titanes

-_tá fáilte romhat, slán! _(de nada, ¡adiós!)-respondió gritando el hombre

-¿qué es lo que os habéis dicho?-preguntó Robin

-por lo que sé estamos en el Condado de Clare, me ha dicho que cojamos la carretera durante cinco millas y llegaremos a Ennis-dijo Seoirse

-¿y luego qué?-preguntó Cyborg

-cogeremos un autobús hasta Gaillimh, perdón Galway-dijo Seoirse-venga, flojeras, pongamos esta feria ambulante en marcha

Los titanes siguieron a Seoirse hasta el camino y se dirigieron a la ciudad de Ennis, en la costa oeste. El paisaje irlandés les embelesó, las colinas y campiñas verdes como la esmeralda, el cielo gris presagiando una inminente lluvia, y las gaviotas sobrevolando y dando a entender la cercanía con el mar.

-parece que va a llover-dijo Raven

-jejeje estáis en Irlanda acostumbraos a eso-dijo Seoirse

-Galway es tu ciudad natal ¿no?-preguntó Raven

-exacto, tengo ganas de volver-dijo Seoirse con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿y exactamente cuál es el plan?-preguntó la hechicera

-tengo pensado ver a mi primo Séamus, es también miembro de la orden y nos podrá ayudar en lo que buscamos-dijo Seoirse

-a todo esto Seoirse-dijo Robin metiéndose en la conversación-¿dónde pretendes empezar a buscar los tesoros de los Tuatha Dé Danann?

-el problema es que sé dónde está uno de ellos, es de sobra conocido; la lanza de Lugh creo saber quién nos puede ayudar, pero los otros dos...-dijo Seoirse

-si sabes dónde está uno, ¿por qué no vamos sin más?-preguntó Raven

-porque no es tan sencillo-dijo Seoirse-os hablo de _Lia Fáil,_ la Piedra de Fál o Piedra del Destino y se encuentra en Tara. Sin embargo no nos sirve de mucho, es un enorme monolito en una colina y sólo recuperaría poder cuando el legítimo rey de Irlanda se presentase ante ella

-¿y qué hay de los demás?-preguntó Robin

-cómo ya os he dicho, creo saber quién nos puede ayudar con la lanza de Lugh, pero los otros dos...-dijo Seoirse

-en cualquier caso no debemos desistir, hay muchas reliquias por encontrar-dijo Robin

Tras una hora caminando, los jóvenes titanes y Seoirse llegaron a Ennis. Era una pequeña ciudad bastante acogedora, el puerto estaba a rebosar de barcos pesqueros y la actividad no demostraba bullicio alguno. De camino a buscar un bus observaron fluir el río Fergus ante ellos, y cerca del centro una enorme columna con una estatua encima...

-Seoirse ¿quién es ese de arriba?-preguntó Starfire

-ese es Dónall Ó Conaill, o Daniel O'Connell para los ingleses; fue un importante líder nacionalista del siglo XIX y un férreo detractor del Acta de Unión de Gran Bretaña con Irlanda-dijo Seoirse

-o sea, un héroe del pueblo-dijo Cyborg

-en Irlanda al menos sí-dijo Seoirse-venga vamos a coger el autobús

Y así lo hicieron, el bus les llevó por cerca de la costa sorteando los enormes acantilados de Moher, pasando por el aeropuerto de Shannon y llegando por fín a Galway.

Galway no era una ciudad enorme, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para no ser considerada un pueblo. El autobús les llevó por cerca de la catedral de Nuestra señora de la Asunción y San Nicolás y también por la iglesia de San Nicolás, la iglesia medieval más grande de Irlanda donde se bajaron.

-bien, ¿dónde vamos?-preguntó Robin

-mi primo vive en el puerto, al lado de los antiguos arcos españoles, iremos allí y le pondremos en situación-dijo Seoirse

-¿por qué se llaman arcos españoles?-preguntó Raven

-porque desde el siglo XVI durante mucho tiempo el barrio portuario fue lugar frecuentado por marinos venidos desde España, la mayoría gallegos, y de hecho a Galway se la conoce como la ciudad más española de Irlanda-dijo Seoirse-aunque decir eso hoy en día es más un recuerdo del pasado

Los titanes siguieron a Seoirse por la ciudad rumbo al puerto. Por el camino no dejaban de observar la ciudad y a sus gentes. Se notaba que la mayoría de los habitantes de Galway eran estudiantes ya que se podían ver muchos jóvenes y se escuchaban muchas lenguas distintas: inglés, irlandés, castellano, francés... A Raven le encantó el carácter medieval de muchas de sus calles, mientras que Cyborg observaba las carnicerías donde vendían jugosas piezas de carne de buey Angus y Chico Bestia observaba a todas las chicas guapas de todas las nacionalidades y en especial a las irlandesas ganándose así, sin darse cuenta, varias miradas de parte de Raven; por su parte Robin y Star caminaban abrazados observando cada rincón y dando gracias de poder estar juntos para compartir esos momentos.

-hay qué ver cómo son la sirlandesas-dijo Chico Bestia

-dilo todo, las chicas de Galway tienen fama de ser las más guapas de Irlanda jejeje-dijo Seoirse riéndose con Chico Bestia

-hombres...-murmuró Raven

Por fin llegaron al puerto, y frente a los antiguos arcos españoles Seoirse se paró en una puerta y llamó al timbre. De la puerta salió un hombre corpulento, con barba y melena castaña ligeramente rizada.

-_heileo Séamus_ (hola Séamus)-dijo Seoirse

-_Seoirse? An bhfuil tú? _(¿Seoirse? ¿Eres tú?)-preguntó anonadado

-_Séamus, mo chol ceathrair! _(¡Séamus, primo mío!)-gritó Seoirse abrazándole

-_déithe, shíl mé riamh gur mhaith leat a teacht ar ais _(dioses, pensé que nunca volverías)-dijo Séamus-_agus cé hiad féin? _(y, ¿quiénes son ellos?)

Seoirse hizo una seña a los titanes y estos se acercaron...

-primo, estos son los Teen Titans, un grupo de superhéroes de Estados Unidos-dijo Seoirse señalándoles-Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Raven

-encantado, yo soy Séamus Uí Néill, o si lo preferís: O'Neill-dijo Séamus

Los titanes y Seoirse pasaron a la casa de Séamus, era humilde pero bastante acogedora.

-tomad asiento, Seoirse supongo que querrás Guinness-dijo Séamus

-me leíste el pensamiento primo-dijo Seoirse riendo

Los invitados tomaron asiento donde vieron y Séamus le dio una cerveza a Seoirse mientras el bebía otra. Entonces empezó a hacer preguntas:

-bueno primo, ¿qué haces de vuelta por _Gaillimh_?-preguntó

-tenemos problemas Séamus-dijo Seoirse en tono serio-Malchior ha vuelto

Séamus casi se atraganta con su pinta de stout...

-estás de coña ¿no?-dijo sin poder creérselo

-no, los fir bolg le liberaron de su prisión y ha vuelto a terminar lo empezado-dijo Seoirse

-joder...entonces era verdad-dijo Séamus

-¿el qué?-preguntó su primo

-Claire me dijo que vio un dragón sobrevolando la zona cercana a la Calzada de los Gigantes-dijo Séamus-le dije que era imposible, que se lo habría imaginado... ya veo que no

-¿qué es la Calzada de los Gigantes?-preguntó Raven

-es una zona sagrada del Ulster-dijo Séamus-fue el lugar de enfrentamiento entre dos gigantes de Irlanda y Staffa

-escucha, tengo un plan, ¿por qué no vamos a la taberna del viejo Ó Máille y te lo contamos?-dijo Seoirse-no se vosotros pero yo me muero de hambre

-yo sí, bastante-dijo Cyborg

-tú siempre tienes hambre grandullón-dijo Chico Bestia riendo

-venga, vamos a comer algo-dijo Robin lo cual las chicas también aprobaron

El grupo salió de la casa rumbo a un pub cercano donde ponía _"Old O'Malley's". _Entraron y un hombre de unos cuarenta años, pelirrojo y con gruesas patillas les recibió encantado...

-_Seoirse, ag na déithe tá sé curtha ar feadh i bhfad _(Seoirse, por los dioses, ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo)-dijo el barman

-_tráthnóna maith Liam, ba mhaith linn rud éigin a ithe _(buenas tardes Liam, venimos a comer algo)-dijo Seoirse

-_ghlacadh tábla, tá tú i do theach _(coge una mesa, estás en tu casa)-dijo Liam

Chico Bestia se acercó a Seoirse a preguntar una cosa...

-Seorise, ¿cómo se dice "dónde está el servicio" en irlandés?-preguntó el chico verde

-se dice: _áit a bhfuil an bhfear leithreas?_-dijo el celta con la mayor normalidad del mundo

-uf... a ver si hay suerte-dijo Chico Bestia acercándose al tabernero pelirrojo-ehm..._¿áit a... fiil... an fiar lijras?_

Seoirse escuchó la horrible pronunciación de Chico Bestia y el tabernero sólo le miró extrañado.

-oh, al cuerno, ¿habla inglés?-preguntó Chico Bestia a lo que Liam se quedó callado

-sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué pasaría si dijese que no?-dijo el pelirrojo con una perfecta entonación-ya sé, una incómoda situación entre yanqui que desconocía que en Irlanda hablamos otra lengua y un irlandés confuso preguntándose quién se bebió toda su cerveza y/o por qué no tiene más

Chico Bestia se quedó a cuadros ante la sagaz respuesta del camarero...

-por si eso no contesta a tu pregunta, sí, se hablar inglés prefectamente-dijo O'Malley

-esto es de locos, ¿aquí que idioma habláis irlandés, inglés...?-preguntó el joven titán desesperado

-los dos en verdad, aunque por desgracia el inglés está más extendido-dijo Liam-por cierto, el baño está ahí

Chico Bestia salió corriendo hacia donde le señaló el barman irlandés y más tarde se reunió con sus amigos en una mesa. Más tarde Liam apareció para tomarles nota...

-bueno Seoirse, Séamus, ¿lo de siempre?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-para nosotros sí-dijo Seoirse-y a mis amigos tráeles unas patatas de la casa, una de ellas sin carne y al mastodonte metálico un buen chuletón de Angus

-marchando-dijo Liam marchándose

-Seoirse, ¿qué es el angus?-preguntó Cyborg

-es la mejor carne de buey que encontrarás en toda la isla-dijo Seoirse guiñándole el ojo-en Irlanda tenemos buena comida, tenemos patatas, patatas, patatas fritas, cocidas, en puré...

-y no te olvides de las rellenas-dijo Séamus

-¿es que sólo coméis patatas?-preguntó Starfire

-no, pero digamos que es la base de nuestra gastronomía, eso y la cerveza y el whiskey-dijo Seoirse

-Seoirse, volviendo al tema original, ¿qué plan tienes?-preguntó Séamus?

-voy tras los tesoros de los Tuatha Dé Dannan-dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿estás loco?-preguntó Séamus-¿de verdad crees que los encontrarás así como así?

-no lo creo, pero con un poco de ayuda sí-dijo Seoirse-estamos buscando la Lanza de Lugh

-sabes que a cualquier otro le habría dado una patada en el trasero tras oír eso-dijo Séamus-creo que deberías hablar con tu _seanathair_

-es muy probable, es un hombre sabio-dijo Seoirse-eso sí, me da miedo de lo que diga cuando se entere de lo de Malchior

-no te preocupes, te ayudaré en lo que pueda

De pronto Liam y un ayudante suyo aparecieron con un montón de comida: patatas rellenas asadas, estofado, y un enorme chuletón para Cyborg...

-_Bain sult as do béile! _(buen provecho)-dijo Liam

-Seoirse, ¿qué es esto?-preguntó Robin señalando a un enorme plato en el centro

-es _stobhach gaelach _un estofado típico de aquí-dijo el irlandés

-¿y esto que tengo yo?-preguntó Chico Bestia contemplando un extraño Crêpe

-eso es Boxty, un pastel de patata-dijo Seoirse

-esto sé lo que es no hace falta que expliques nada-dijo Cyborg relamiéndose mientras observaba un enorme filete de buey

Los Titanes y los dos irlandeses comieron como cosacos. Cyborg quedó más que satisfecho con su chuletón de Angus, a Chico Bestia le encantó el Boxty y los demás se saciaron por completo con el estofado gaélico...

-bueno primo, antes de que venga el café explícame, ¿qué plan tienes?-preguntó Séamus

-vamos detrás de los Tesoros de los Tuatha Dé-dijo Seoirse

-pero Seoirse..._Tá tú dÚsachtach?_-dijo Séamus sin creer lo que oía-es algo casi imposible

-tú lo has dicho, CASI-dijo Seoirse-hablé con Lugh, me dijo que teníamos que encontrar su lanza y me dijo algo de la hija, la puerta a Tír na nÓg y un rayo verde

-se nota que Lugh te está poniendo a prueba-dijo Séamus

-un momento, nadie dijo nada de una prueba-interrumpió Chico Bestia

-sólo un guerrero digno puede encontrar y empuñar la lanza, y Lugh quiere saber si lo somos para encontrarla-dijo el celta

De pronto, Liam apareció con varios cafés e infusiones...

-muy bien: dos cafés irlandeses en su punto para mis camaradas, dos menos cargados para el chico verde y el de pelo en punta, un café solo para el metálico y dos tés para las señoritas, invita la casa-dijo con una sonrisa

-te lo agradezco de veras-dijo Starfire respondiendo la sonrisa

-muchas gracias-dijo Raven simplemente

Liam se marchó dejando a Robin y Chico Bestia algo malhumorados y a Cyborg riéndose por lo bajo...

-una pregunta Seoirse, ¿Liam sabe de vuestra órden?-preguntó Robin

-claro, es un colaborador, no un miembro oficial, pero él lo prefiere así-dijo Seoirse-volviendo al tema, ¿crees que podríamos conseguir algo?

-tengo una idea, déjame ir al Ulster con Claire y reuniré a los miembros de la órden en Pomeroy, tú creo que deberías ir a ver a Seosamh-dijo Séamus

-no sé hace mucho que no le veo, además vive en Tara-dijo Seoirse

-pero sabes que si hay alguien que conozca algo de la lanza de Lugh es él

-ya veremos, ahora a por el café

Los jóvenes terminaron sus bebidas y pagaron a Liam al salir.

-por cierto Liam, ¿tienes habitaciones libres?-preguntó Seoirse

-sí, ahora mismo todas-dijo el tabernero

-pues si puedes dáselas a mis amigos-dijo el irlandés

-pero Seoirse, sólo tengo tres habitaciones y ellos son cinco-dijo preocupado O'Malley

-no pasa nada Robin y yo somos pareja dormiremos juntos-dijo Starfire a lo que Robin sonrió con agrado

-y Bestita y yo podemos compartir otra, que Raven se quede en una para ella sola-dijo Cyborg

-por mí perfecto-dijo Raven

-está bien, como queráis-dijo Liam-aquí tenéis las llaves

Liam entregó tres llaves: una se la quedó Robin, la otra Raven por supuesto, y la última Cuborg ya que no se fiaba de Chico Bestia a la hora de guardar una llave...

Durante el resto de la tarde los titanes en compañía de Seoirse y Séamus visitaron los lugares más emblemáticos de Galway que antes no pudieron ver detenidamente. Al llegar la noche la mayoría estaban cansados, pero eso no impidió que tanto Seoirse como su primo quisieran dejar de lado el estilo nocturno irlandés...

-nosotros vamos a tomar algo que hace mucho que no nos bebemos unas buenas pintas-dijo Séamus-¿os queréis venir?

-no gracias nosotros estamos cansados así que iremos a dormir-dijo Robin

-síííííííí, a dormir-dijo Seoirse con retintín-por cierto no olvides el "chubasquero, no vayamos a tener una desgracia

Ante esto Starfire y Robin se sonrojaron a más no poder...

-yo me apunto a tomar algo-dijo Chico Bestia

-si Bestita va yo también, alguien tiene que controlarle-dijo riendo Cyborg

-yo estoy cansada de verdad, me quedaré a leer en mi habitación y dormiré-dijo Raven

-venga Raven, ven a tomar algo-dijo Chico Bestia

-preferiría que no-dijo la gótica-otra vez será

Raven se marchó a expensas de Chico Bestia que insistió en que se fuera con ellos. al final los cuatro chicos acabaron en donde O'Malley mientras un montón de gente bebía, reía y cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de un grupo que interpretaba canciones clásicas instrumentales, o como las llamaban en Irlanda: _Céilidh. _

-me encanta cuando no ser el que toca la música a veces-dijo Seoirse dándole un trago a su pinta

-ya te digo primo-dijo Séamus

-¿tú tocas algo Séamus?-preguntó el metamorfo también dándole un trago a su cerveza

-sí, el violín y un poco la concertina-dijo Séamus

-oye esta cerveza es muy buena-dijo Cyborg tomando casi de un trago su cerveza

-a que sí, se llama Kilkenny-dijo Seoirse-bueno pidamos otra que sólo llevamos dos rondas

-¿seguro Seoirse?-preguntó Bestita

-claro hombre, la noche es jóven-dijo el irlandés a punto de pedir

La tercera ronda hizo a los dos primos salir a bailar con un grupo de personas en el centro del pub ante la mirada divertida de Cyborg y Chico Bestia al cual las cervezas empezaban a hacerle efecto...

-desde luiego estos irlandeses son lo que no hay-dijo Chico Bestia

-Bestita ¿no crees que estás bebiendo demasiado?-preguntó su mejor amigo

-oye estoy bebiendo lo mismo que tú-dijo el metamorfo

-sí, pero te recuerdo que soy medio máquina, puedo sintetizar mejor el alcohol-dijo Cyborg terminando su tercera pinta

Aquella canción terminó y aunque empezaron ya por la cuarta ronda, los irlandeses casi ni se inmutaban, en cambio Chico Bestia...

-¡VIVA IRLANDA!-gritó el chico verde ante las risas de mucha gente

-aquí preferimos decir _Erin Go Bragh-_dijo Seoirse

-oye esa chica de ahí creo que me está mirando-dijo Chico Bestia mirando a una chica castaña bien formada-¿cómo se dice "eres muy guapa" en irlandés?

Seoirse se lo susurró y Chico Bestia marchó convencido...

-no olvides la pronunciación-dijo el irlandés medio riendo

-Seorise, ¿qué le has dicho?-preguntó Cyborg

-ahora lo verás...

Chico Bestia se acercó a la joven la cual le miró entre divertida y curiosa y Chico Bestia decidió hablar:

-¡hola!

-¡hola!-respondió ella

-_póg mo thóin_-dijo él sonriente

La chica cambió su expresión a sorprendida-ofendida y le soltó un bofetón al pobre Chico Bestia mientras Seoirse se reía como un descosido y Cyborg le miraba confuso aunque riéndose también un poco...

-Chico Bestia, ¿qué le dijiste?-preguntó Séamus

-pues lo que me dijo Seoirse: _Póg mo thóin-_ante esto Séamus también estalló en carcajadas-¿qué pasa? ¿lo pronuncié mal?

-no Bestia, lo que pasa es que esa frase significa: "bésame el culo"-Séamus siguió riendo

-serás cabrón-dijo Chico Bestia

-sí, ¿a que soy un asco?-dijo él irónicamente, o no

La fiesta continuó y el grupo cambió los instrumentos tradicionales salvo tres para tocar la última canción...

-bueno, esta va dedicada a nuestro anfitrión Liam O'Malley, a vosotros y al propio Pub-dijo el cantante-Finn dale al whistle

El flautista empezó a tocar mientras uno de los percusionistas tocaba el tambor irlandés, el bodhrán, y otro con el bouzouki...

_There's a county map to go on the wall,_

_A hurling stick & a shinty ball,_

_The bric, the brac, the craic & all,_

_Lets call it an Irish pub_

La canción tomó enseguida un tono más cañero seguido de la gente saltando y bailando sin soltar sus cervezas y copas al son de la música...

_Caffreys, Harp, Kilkenny on tap,_

_The Guinness pie & that cabbage crap,_

_The ideal wannabee Paddy trap,_

_We'll call it an Irish pub,_

_Whale, oil, beef, hooked! I swear upon the holy book,_

_The only 'craic' you'll get is a slap in the ear,_

_Whale, oil, beef, hooked! I'll up & burst yer filthy mug,_

_If you draw one more shamrock in me beer!_

_We'll raise the price o' beer a dollar,_

_We'll make em wear a shirt & collar,_

_We'll fly a bloody tri-colour,_

_And call it an Irish pub,_

_Jager bombs & double shots,_

_The underagers think its tops,_

_We'll spike the drinks & pay the cops,_

_We got us an Irish pub._

_The quick one in the filthy bog,_

_The partin' glass across the lug,_

_O' the lady-O, the dirty dog,_

_We got us an Irish pub,_

_It's over to me and over to you,_

_We'll skip along the Avenue,_

_And who t'hell is Ronnie Drew?_

_We got us an Irish pub._

_Plasma screens & neon lights,_

_Kara-farkin-oke nights,_

_The bouncers they can pick the fights,_

_We'll call it an Irish pub,_

_Plastic cups, a polished floor,_

_We'll hose the blood right out the door,_

_And let the knucklers back for more,_

_We got us an Irish pub,_

_Oh top o' the mornin', Garryowen,_

_Kiss me I'm Irish, Molly Malone,_

_Failte, Slainte, Pog ma thon,_

_We got us an Irish pub,_

_Spike the punch & strip the willow,_

_Strike me up the rakes o' Mallow,_

_The Liffey never ran so shallow,_

_We got us an Irish pub._

La canción acabó y la gente ya se marchaba y cuando el grupo terminó de recoger sólo quedaban Seoirse, Séamus, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Liam.

-habrá que marcharse-dijo Cyborg

-espera mastodonte-dijo Liam-que me tomo una o dos con vosotros, invito yo

El tabernero les sirvió una ronda de guinness y a beber se dijo...

-en serio chicos sois la leche unos grandes amigos-dijo Chico Bestia

-vaya, al yanqui le sentó mal la _irish rover_-dijo Liam riéndose

-anda Bestita no exageres-dijo Cyborg riéndose

-en serio Cy, eres mi mejor amigo, mi puto hermano-dijo Bestita abrazándole-confío en ti hasta mi vida, y a vosotros también irlandeses

-tranqui don animales, que para eso estamos-dijo Seoirse bebiendo

-claro hermano, y sabes que en mí puedes confiar, que me puedes contar lo que sea-dijo Cyborg

-¿lo que sea?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-lo que sea-dijo Cyborg echando otro trago

-estoy enamorado de Raven-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Ante esto, tanto Cyborg como Seoirse escupieron su bebida...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-alcanzó a decir el mastodonte metálico

-no sé por qué me sorprende-dijo Seoirse

-pues sí, sé que es extraño pero sí-dijo Chico Bestia

-Bestita, ¿hablas en serio?-preguntó Cyborg

-debe hacerlo, sólo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad-dijo el celta

-un momento, ¿Raven es la chica de la capa? ¿La gótica?-preguntó Séamus, a lo que Cyborg y Seoirse asintieron-normal, está muy buena

-ya te digo está para mojar pan-dijo Seoirse

Ambos dos se llevaron una colleja de Cyborg...

-un respeto a mi hermanita zurraspas-dijo Cyborg

-tranqui Cy era broma-dijo Seoirse-bueno casi todo, llevo cinco pintas ¿qué esperas?

-si es que es una pesadilla, sé de sobra que no conseguiré nada con ella-dijo Chico Bestia deprimiéndose

-oh oh, ahora viene la peor parte del pedo: la depre-dijo Liam

-anda anda Bestita, no te pongas así, ¿se lo has preguntado?-dijo Cyborg

-evidentemente que no, ella me odia-dijo Bestita deprimido

-no te odia ni de lejos-dijo Cyborg-pero ya sabes cómo es ella, anda toma la llave y ve a dormir la mona, te hará falta; hablaremos de esto mañana cuando te calmes y estés sereno...

-ok

Chico Bestia cogió las llaves y empezó a subir escaleras a las habitaciones del pub...

-¿llegará bien?-preguntó Séamus

Un tropiezo y un golpe en las escaleras desveló que Chico Bestia se tropezó...

-estoy bien...-se oyó al fondo

-me conformo con que llegue-dijo Cyborg

La cabeza le daba vueltas a Chico Bestia, el pasillo se le hacía eterno hasta que llegó a la puerta, intentó meter la lleve pero nada...

-maldito Cyborg, me ha dado la llave equivocada-dijo Chico Bestia

De pronto unos pasos se oyeron detrás y la puerta se abrió mostrando a...

-¿Raven?-preguntó el chico verde

-¿se puede saber qué haces montando escándalo en mi puerta a las tres de la mañana?-preguntó la gótica entre cansada y enfadada

-¿tu puerta? ¿Qué puerta?-preguntó Bestita

-un momento-se acercó ella-¿estás borracho?

-¿borracho yo? ¿y tú qué? Que estás borrosa-dijo tambaleándose

-por Azarah-dijo desesperada-ven

Raven arrastró a Chico Bestia hasta su cuarto y le tumbó en la cama...

-voy a por agua-dijo ella entrando en el baño

Chico Bestia se encontraba mareado, pero curiosamente sin ganas de vomitar, y para lo poco acostumbrado a beber que estaba supo aguantar el ritmo de los gaélicos y estar bastante cuerdo...

-toma bebe-dijo la hechicera dándole un vaso de agua

-gracias-dijo bebiendo

Raven se sentó a su lado y le apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas...

-¿estás mejor?-dijo mirándole

-mejor que nunca-dijo mirándola a los ojos a lo cual ambos se sonrojaron-Raven, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-¿el qué?-preguntó ella

-¿por qué te comportas así conmigo?-preguntó ante el desconcierto de la hechicera-es decir, primero actúas como que me odias, pasas de mí y me tratas de idiota; pero luego siempre que necesito a alguien estás tú ahí, apoyándome, ayudándome, siempre cerca...

-¿y te extraña?-preguntó la hechicera un poco ruborizada-Chico Bestia, no necesito estar mostrándote apego siempre, te aprecio y mucho... Sí que es cierto que un poco idiota eres, más emborrachándote como ahora; pero si siempre estoy contigo ten por seguro que es porque me importas, y porque tú también estuviste ahí cuando te necesitaba

-¿te refieres a Malchior?-preguntó inocentemente

-sí...entre otras cosas-dijo desviando la mirada

-puto reptil cobarde... como le encuentre me lo cargo yo solo-dijo él

Por un momento Raven y Chico Bestia se quedaron mirando en silencio, en un silencio de: "no hace falta decir nada"...

-eres muy guapa-dijo él

-¿qué dices hombre?-desvió la mirada sonrojada

-no, de verdad...-dijo Chico Bestia-Seoirse dice que las mujeres más guapas son las de Galway, pues yo creo que tienes que ser de aquí, si no, no me lo explico

Los dos empezaron a acercas sus cabezas el uno al otro, casi se rozaban pero de repente Chico Bestia empezó a reírse...

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Raven seria

-pues que... tengo la cabeza sobre tu vagina-dijo él riendo

Chico Bestia había vuelto a sacar su don para estropear los momentos buenos y como si de un acto reflejo se tratara Raven le lanzó contra la pared con sus poderes. El metamorfo quedó inconsciente, no se sabe si por la borrachera que llevaba o por el golpetazo, el caso es que el sueño le pudo...

* * *

**Este Chico BEstia no sabe beber jejejeje**

**bueno, ahora que están en Irlanda qué les esperan a nuestros héroes?**

**pronto lo sabran!**

**dejen reviews y opiniones**

**un saludo de Lovitch!**


End file.
